Code Geass: Assassin's Creed
by JuniorL.2910
Summary: Instead of Black Knights, Britannia faced another problem instead. An organisation named The Creed had been haunting the empire under the name of justice by plotting assassinations of famous figures including Empress Marianne. The death of several nobles in the hands of The Creed had alerted Britannia. Will Prince Lelouch shared the same fate as his mother? Pairings Kalulu
1. Chapter 1: The Prince and The Assassin

_**Code Geass: Assassin Creed**_

_**The Prince and the Assassin **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor The Creed from Assassin Creed.**_

_**Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow CG storyline. Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_Babel Tower, 2017 atb_

Babel Tower, the newest skyscraper built in Area 11 stood tall among the buildings around it. It was a magnificent structure but to the Elevens, it was just a filthy skyscraper full of sins. The tower serves as a casino that allows only Britannians to enter. No Numbers nor Eleven are allowed to step their feet into the place except for those Eleven who works there.

Ever since Britannia had taken over Japan, it was a nightmare to all Japanese. Britannia discriminated them, from taking all their rights as a human to not allowing them to marry Britannians. The Elevens, the Japanese given names after Britannia had taken over the land. With total discrimination upon them, jobs opportunities for Elevens were scarce. No Britannian employers will take them in as a worker. The mindset of Numbers are useless bunch of scums had been set into the minds of most Britannians. Moreover with the protest and chaos caused by Elevens, every Britannian branded Elevens as terrorist and shall not deserve anything.

And that was why the casino in Babel Tower was built. It was the only place where they take in Elevens to work. The operators of the Tower made those poor and weak Elevens into their slaves, making them to do dozen of rough jobs in a day and also made the females as prostitute in the place. The Elevens had no choice but to bow to them as they have families to be fed and debts to settle. It was of Samson's choice. Seeing Elevens bowing to them, it made the hearts of Britannians happy. It boosted their superiority and mightiness as the master and them as the slave. Babel Tower is the symbol of Britannia's power over the Elevens.

But Britannia was wrong. Not all Elevens bowed to them. They refused to be Britannian dogs and rather live as outlaws. Most Elevens went to hiding and be freedom fighters, they fought to reclaim Japan back from the empire. While Elevens chose to be slave and freedom fighters, there were also certain individuals that chose to be Britannian dogs.

"And one of them is Kururugi Suzaku, the traitor" Kallen Kozuki whispered. Dressed in a pink bunny suit, the red headed 17 years old girl walked around the busy casino with a tray of champagne. Feeling a bit uneasy with the tight and revealing outfit, Kallen could do nothing but to just sigh. It was not her choice to be dress as the bunny girl. She was forced to.

Kallen was an undercover assassin sent by an organisation known as The Creed that recruits and trains Numbers who wanted to topple down the empire. The Creed gives intensive assassin training to Numbers and get their oath to serve the Creed in a special ceremony. Every member of the Creed had to swear to be loyal to the organisation no matter what happens and give their lives to the Grandmaster. The Creed orchestrated most of the assassination of famous figures in Britannia ever since its establishment fifteen years ago.

The assassins had killed generals, minister, government servants, spies and the most famous assassination was the Empress of Britannia's assassination, Marianne vi Britannia a decade ago. It was the kick start for the Creed to terrorise Britannia. The case shook the whole world and forced the Emperor to declare war upon the Creed. Britannia's Intelligence had been tasked to track the Creed and they still are on war with the Creed until today. It never end like a merry go round.

Kallen moved around and tried to avoid meeting the eyes of the lustful Britannians who were watching her like a predator. Those eyes made her shuddered upon thought. While serving drinks, her cerulean eyes caught upon a man in black coat and flat cap sitting near the windows. He lifted his left hand up and turned to have his palm facing her.

Her eyes widened. It was the symbol of the Creed! The man quickly hid his hand and said nothing. Instead he pointed at a certain figure about 50metres away from him. Kallen looked at the direction. She saw it. It was her target, a big size dark skinned man with blonde hair. He had a few men standing around him and Kallen swore she saw guns with them. Behind him were a group of bunny girls tied together. Each had fear drawn across their face. Some were weeping while others could only stared at the floor. It was clear that Black King had intentions of bringing them home to either selling them off or making them his whore.

"Damn Britannian!" She cursed. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, Kallen felt like punching her target. He was a well known chess player who played dirty tricks on his opponent and goes by the name Black King. The man never played honestly in any games. Besides being a chess player, he was also a corrupted and useless government officer in the Governor of Area 11 office. According to the files she received from the Grandmaster, Black King misused tax payers money for his own good and sold off Elevens to human traffickers. He was a man full of sins and should not be allowed to live any longer in this world. The Creed are heroes of justice and they shall eliminated humans who heart had been consumed by evil.

In anger, she headed towards her target and slid down the hidden blade hidden beneath her right sleeve. Her eyes were locked on Black King that she did not realise of a certain raven hair lad heading towards her direction. In a split seconds, the two entities collided with each other and a loud crash could be heard.

Kallen was too slow to react. The glasses of champagne had topped over the lad's pants and shoes. Pieces of smashed glass were all over and the champagne had soaked the carpet floor. All eyes were on them.

"Please forgive me sir! How careless was I!" Kallen squeak like a mouse. To avoid suspicion, she was forced to adapt a weak personality just like the other Elevens who were told to do so by the operators of the casino. They wanted the Elevens to act like weaklings to the Britannians.

Kallen wiped the lad's leathered shoes with a clothes while avoiding gazes from the public. She glanced at Black King who was eyeing at her with interest. Just as she wipe the shoes, a hand caught her wrist. Feeling startled she looked up.

"It's alright. I can do it by myself." The lad replied. He grabbed the cloth away from Kallen. He was a tall boy about her age with porcelain skin, sharp nose, soft wavy raven hair and extremely rare violet eyes. His eyes looked like it belong to a mystical creature on Earth and she felt a strong force pulling her into staring at the eyes. Bright cerulean met violet as they two gaze at each other.

"I am a mere Eleven and you are a Britannian, sir. What you are doing is unnecessary," She answered meekly and bowed.

"Don't brandish my status like that. I don't like it" he replied and helped her to pick up the broken pieces of glass. A blue haired man beside him whom Kallen believe to be his bodyguard or assistant tried to stop him.

"Your High-" before he could finish his words, the lad cut him off.  
"Jeremiah, how many times I told you to call me by my name?" He hissed and shot him a glare.

The blue haired Jeremiah Gottwald kept quiet. He bowed in apology and said "My apologies, Lelouch. But I don't think you should be picking them. Let the Eleven do it"

Lelouch Lamperouge bit his lips. He disliked people calling the Japanese as Elevens. It was a discrimination to them. He had witness countless number of times of how Britannian treat the Elevens like dirts. It was like the Elevens had lost their dignity as a human. Without any reason, the Britannians would just punch and kick any Elevens they see and even did humiliating things at them. The female Elevens were raped while children were made into labourers at such a young age. There was no law protecting the Elevens, thus granting Britannian to do anything they want on them.

"They are Japanese" he snapped causing Kallen to feel shock. It was rare for a Britannian to call an Eleven a Japanese. She eyed at him in puzzlement. _Who is he? A half breed like her too?_

Lelouch realised he had caused the girl to be suspicious of him. He brushed it off and pulled her up. "Forgive me for asking but may I know what is that thing doing there?" He asked, his eyes glancing at the hidden blade protruding out from Kallen's sleeve. He managed to get a good glimpse at it. The blade was custom made with well shaped design and sharp pointed tip. The handles were made to be easy for the person to yield it. But a symbol on the blade interest Lelouch. It was the symbol of the Libra, the symbol of Justice.

Kallen gasped and quickly slid it back under her sleeve. She looked around, making sure no one other than him had seen it. Then she looked back at Lelouch again, this time with a serious face. She can't risk letting her identity revealed!

"I...I..." She stammered. Before she could finish her words, a hand pulled the two bunny ears on her head up.

"My, my what a nice catch. Such a beautiful girl but to bad you're of Eleven blood" Black King said and licked his lips. Kallen was startled at the sudden turn of events and she froze. She saw the man from the Creed smacked his own face and shaking his head. Was the plan starting to fail?

"What do you say girl? Follow me and I shall comfort you" he continued and whispered to her ears, sending shivers to her spine. Kallen felt her heart pounding hard and fast. Her target was so close to her and yet why wasn't she attacking?

"Leave her alone" Lelouch interrupted. Black King and his men stared at him and burst into laughters.

"Who are you to tell me that boy? Is she your girlfriend? An Eleven as your woman?" Black King sneered and cackled. Jeremiah clenched his fist and moved towards him but was stopped by Lelouch.

"It's because I am Lelouch vi-"

A loud scream cut him off. In a blink of eye, Black King was on the floor, clutching his chest and soon he was in a pool of blood. A blade was stuck right into his chest. Lelouch turned and realised it was the red haired girl who did it. He gasped in shock and also amazement. But he couldn't really see what happened next as the lights were shut off in a sudden sending the place to be in pitch black. The only light source was the sun rays from the windows.

Black King men surrounded Kallen and tried to catch her but Kallen was faster. She did a back flip and kicked two men right on their face. Then she dealt punches on another two chest and break their necks. Three more came and they landed on the ground in a pool of blood with flying blades piercing their bodies. Agonised screams could be heard followed by loud stomping of Britannians heading out from the place. The emergency siren buzzed and the whole place was in chaos. Scent of blood filled the air as more groans could be heard.

Kallen flipped her cell phone and read the message in her inbod. It was from the Ohgi! He, Tamaki and Kallen were members of the Creed after the resistance group founded by her brother was disband years ago. A mysterious letter was sent to Ohgi inviting him, Kallen and Tamaki to join the Creed with no conditions. The Creed had no rules or regulations except they must swear the loyalty to the Grandmaster.

_Leave the place now, the bomb had been activated! ASAP!_

Kallen nodded and immediately closed the phone. She slid pass the crowd and headed down the stairs. With a torchlight with her, she led herself in the darkness until she reach the back door where Ohgi and Tamaki who were also in the Creed were waiting in their van.

She jumped in and the van sped off as the bomb blasted right on time. The explosion was so powerful that it sent people surrounding the area to be thrown 100 metres away. It even managed to uproot trees in the area. Babel Tower had been bombed and was on fire. People scurried out from the tower as the ambulance and police arrived to the scene. It was a total chaos.

"Is he dead Kallen?" Ohgi said as he took off his flat cap and black coat. Tamaki glanced at her while driving on the main road.

"Dead as a doornail" she grinned. As she grabbed a jacket from the seat to cover herself, her eyes spotted a luxury car parked beside them at the traffic light. It was a black Aston Martin. Tamaki drooled at the sight of it and couldn't take his eyes off. Meanwhile Ohgi showed no interest and was typing a message to the Grandmaster in the phone.

"Must be a big wig's car!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kallen snorted. She wasn't really interested in cars and luxury cars were not a rare sight for her as the Stadtfeld family always received rich guest. All the guest came with their luxury cars and clothes into the Stadtfeld Manor which made Kallen resistance to admiration of any luxurious things. Her father was an Earl while her mother who worked as a maid in the house was a Japanese. Thus making her a half breed. But after a turn of events, Earl James Stadtfeld had issued a stern warning to his only daughter not to mention of her parentage. The scandal of a Britannian noble fathering a half breed child would cause a great shame to the noble Stadtfeld family and might have their titles pulled back.

Then she realised something. The windows of the car wind down revealing a familiar raven hair lad. It was him! She exclaimed in her heart. Her eyes widened and her face turned ashen pale as the lad, Lelouch if she was not mistaken of his name smirked at her.

"Tamaki?" Kallen muttered. Tamaki raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes? What's the matter? Ah...the big wig is staring at you. Your lover?" Tamaki teased. Ohgi turned his head as he heard the word 'lover'.

"Just" she paused and looked at Lelouch. He was shooting her a weird look and was mumbling something. Then he pointed at a familiar blade with stain of blood in a plastic bag he was holding up.

"Wh-wh-what? Ho-How did he get that? That's my blade!" She blurted out. All heads in the van turned and eyed at the blade. Kallen felt like killing this guy in the spot. Why did he take the blade that ended Black King's life? Who was he? A detective? A police? Oh god! Kallen Kozuki will be dead now if he was!

"Tamaki! Drive! Get away from him! Now!" She shouted promptly. She had no idea what to do. She can't killed someone without the orders from the Grandmaster. It was against the rules of the Creed!

"What?"  
"I say drive! DRIVE!"

The van sped off in a remarkable speed, ignoring the traffic lights and cars on the street. Lelouch and Jeremiah stared as the van vanished.

"Why is she so panic? She's making herself more obvious as the criminal. My my" he sighed. The Prince dropped the plastic bag on the cushion and chuckled causing Jeremiah to raise his eyebrow.

"What should we do now Lelouch? If we chase them what about Princess Cornelia? The Princess is waiting for us in the Governor's Office for a long time" he said, checking his watch. They were already 30 minutes late for Lelouch's meeting with Princess Cornelia and Prince Clovis.

Lelouch leaned his head against the window while criss crossing his leg. He watched the scenery outside the car. On his left was the ghettos, the slums for the Elevens while on his right was a prosperous city built by Britannians. The two different scenes were so in contrast of each other, like yin and yang. This is how Britannia called themselves as world's superpower but they don't even care of the well being of the Numbers, he whispered.

"Forget about her. Dealing with my siblings is far more important although not as amusing as her. Cornelia must be discussing with Clovis to choose a personal knight for me. The old mundane topic again" Lelouch yawned. According to the Imperial family rites, every Prince and Princess need to choose a knight when they reached 17. It was a compulsory act under the orders of the Emperor. The Prince hated undergoing all those piles of suitable candidates to be his knight. It was super tiring and he felt bored with it.

"But Lelouch. You have been rejecting almost 500 applicants. What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked. Lelouch rejected them all without even looking at the forms. This caused Cornelia to boil in rage as Lelouch disposed all those papers in the incinerator.

"A knight should be a person devoted to protect his master at his own will. I wouldn't choose from those forms. I am sure they only wanted fame and wealth to be a prince's knights. They don't have the heart to protect me at all." Lelouch explained. Jeremiah could just nod. The Margrave was Lelouch's bodyguard and his temporary knight. He hoped the Prince would choose him to be his knight but it seemed the Prince had no interest. Jeremiah could only hope for it.

"But I think someone had caught my eye" Lelouch chuckled. His thoughts were on the red haired bunny girl in the casino. She was not only beautiful but was as brave as a lion, agile, elegant and...dangerous. The sight of the girl with the assassin like blade had caused his heart to skip a beat. The Prince felt a certain connection with her and had an urge to meet her again. Is this what they call love at first sight? Lelouch sensed something different in her from the other girls he had met before in his life. She was different, very different.

"Your Highness? Who do you mean?" Jeremiah asked in curiousity. It was rare for the Prince to be interested in someone. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was famous to have a heart as cold as ice and emotionless face. No one had ever caught his attention after his mother's assassination. Not even his own siblings could bring the old Lelouch back. Perhaps the poor boy had suffered from a trauma.

"You will see. Anyway I have to visit mother's grave today. She must be lonely there. I bet no one visited her" Lelouch replied and sighed. He peered out from the windows and saw black ominous clouds rolling in the sky. The storm was coming.

Jeremiah nodded. He swerved the car to a small street as they headed to the Governor's office. He glanced at the Prince and saw trickles of tears on Lelouch's cheek.

_He's crying. The Ice Prince is crying. Forgive me, Your Highness. If it wouldn't for me, your mother will not die._

Gripping the steering wheel hard, Jeremiah felt a sudden feeling of guilt in his heart. he could sense fingers pointing towards him for the incident and he could never forgive himself over the mistake. It was him who had destroyed the life of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. Jeremiah Gottwald was a failure.

* * *

_In the Shinjuku Ghetto, Ohgi's apartment_

Kallen threw herself on the couch after a long tiring day. Her legs felt like they were gonna break that she couldn't lift herself up. Who is not tired after running 20 floors down from the Babel Tower?

Cuddling up in the comfy couch, she turned towards the TV set and switched it on. Ohgi and Tamaki had went out to buy bento boxes for their lunch and dinner. There was an old grandmother who sells delicious bentos at the corner of the road to Ohgi's apartment. Her tempuras were so crispy and tender that its rich flavours burst in one's mouth. So does her salmon sushis. Kallen changed the TV channels until her eyes caught of a footage of the explosion in Babel Tower.

A newscaster from ABC Channel was reporting the news. From what the newscaster reporter, it seemed that the explosion had injured quite a number of Britannians And damaged several nearby buildings. The operators and eyewitness of the incident had been summoned to give their statements to the police. Kallen spotted the paramedics putting two men on the stretcher. The men were those perverts who tried to touch her while she was serving drinks to them.

"Serve them right" Kallen cackled. The police were still investigating the case and had concluded it to be a terrorist attack. And the murder of Black King and his men who were government officials had caused the Britannia Intelligence Agency (BIA) to enter the case. The BIA will always enter cases where Britannian officers or noble blooded Britannians are murdered or die of unnatural causes. Most of them are of murder cases done by The Creed.

"We shall investigate whether is this the Creed's work" Viletta Nu, the spokesperson of BIA said to the reporters. The silver haired baroness then walked away with the BIA agents into the crime scene, ignoring the reporters.

"Sooner or later you will know" Kallen muttered. She adjusted herself on the couch as she changed the channel. Just then her phone rang. Groaning in slight pain, she reached for her phone on the table.

"Hello?" She answered. She didn't even check who was calling her.

"Kallen Kozuki, I suppose?" A cold and raspy voice said. Kallen's eyes widened. She recognised the voice.

"Grandmaster!" She exclaimed in shock. It was the first time the Grandmaster had phoned her although she had been a member of the Creed since she was twelve.

"Well done, Kozuki. But this doesn't mean I am satisfied." Grandmaster said.

Kallen raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My agent found out of a certain important trump card present in the scene too. I need him to be wiped off"

Kallen smiled. She was glad the Grandmaster had finally trusted her after the successful mission. The Grandmaster needed her. "Who will it be then?" Kallen asked.

The Grandmaster took a deep breath. There was a long silence. "The son of the dead Empress Marianne, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Empire. He is your next mission, Kozuki. Kill him and prove your loyalty to me" he said, emphasising the word loyalty. There was a note of finality in his voice. Kallen had to complete the mission no matter what happens.

Hearing the name, Kallen was taken aback. He wants me to assassinate a royalty? Moreover a Prince? But it was impossible to penetrate the defence surrounding a Prince! Kallen had never assassinate any high ranking nobles aside from a Lord she assassinate with Ohgi a year ago. She wouldn't dare to even lay a finger on a royalty although she despised Britannia's Imperial family more than any Britannians. They were the cause and root of evil in the world. Because of their ruling, Numbers in the empire suffered much. Her mother was divorce by her father and became a maid to the family, her brother died fighting against them and she couldn't even acknowledge her own mother in public!

"Kallen Kozuki? Your word"

Kallen was speechless. She was unsure whether to defy the Grandmaster's order. The risk of failing in this mission was extremely high. She might be caught and sent to prison or worse gallows for treason to the Empire. She couldn't risk that. What would happen to her mother if she die?

"I...I..." She paused. Gripping the remote control of the TV, her mind wandered around.

"You will be able to revenge against the Imperial family. Remember how Prince Clovis sent your brother and his friends to gallows?"

Kallen bit her lips. Her brother, Naoto and his resistance group were caught by the Britannian Police and convicted of being a part of terrorism. Prince Clovis quickly sent them to death without hearing the begs and pleas from their families. He shut them off, paid some money and told them to get lost. That was how the Governor of Area 11 treat the Elevens. Since that day, her mother had suffered mental breakdown and was no longer like her usual self. She went on to drugs and suffered from multiple implication to her health. The happy family Kallen once had was shattered into pieces by them! The Imperial family of Britannia!

She had sworn upon her brother's grave to have her revenge after the event. It was her promise and she had never forget it. Her brother's legacy against Britannia was passed down to her, his only sister. Kallen Kozuki was born to be a fighter and she will never step back. Never.

"Deal. I shall bring the head of the Prince to you" she finally replied. At the same time a flash of lightning forked across the sky and rain poured down from the dark skies as if the Gods were angry over Kallen's decision.

_Forgive me, she whispered. _

* * *

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2: James Stadtfeld

**Code Geass: Assassin's Creed**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass and Assassin's Creed.  
Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow Code Geass story line.**

* * *

_In the Governor's Office, Area 11_

The Governor's Office was the first ever Britannian building built on Area 11, a week after Britannia's invasion on Japan. Designed by the renowned Britannian architect, Ryner Isengard with the collaboration of Prince Clovis's creativity, the modern architecture three storey structure was built in Area 11 Golden Triangle, 25km North West of Tokyo, the capital of Area 11.

Surrounded by lush greeneries and a man made lake, the office could be said a haven for city dwellers whose residences are build among skyscrapers or by the highways. Although the Golden Triangle is a developed area for commercial centres and offices with some mansions around, it is hard to find a place with such big area of natural greeneries surrounding it except the Governor's office. Swans and rare expensive fishes are bred in the lake to beautify the place alongside with well decorated gardens managed by the well trained gardeners and care takers of the place.

Beside the Governor's Office, there is a two storey Britannian architecture built on a small hill with a winding driveway from the Governor's office. This is where the Governor, Prince Clovis stays. The house is designed to have pure Britannian architecture to strengthen Britannia power on the , as lovely as the place is, it seemed that a fiery battle has yet to start inside the Governor's Villa.

In the residence, the servants and the guards were wondering of the loud noise coming from the Governor's study. It sounded more like a bear growling and having a boxing match with another bear based from the loud slams on the table and shouts.

Slam! A hand slammed on the table in front of where Lelouch vi Britannia was sitting. The 11th Prince of Britannia leaned against his chair and seemed not startled by the loud slam on the table. He flipped some papers, yawned and tore them into two before handing to Jeremiah who shove those papers into a big plastic bag.

"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the 2nd princess of the Empire bellowed. From the frowns on her face, the princess seemed to be in a rage and was about to explode in a fitful fury. She banged her fist on the table and tried to reach Lelouch's shirt from the other side of the round table. The purple haired Cornelia who was still clad in her military uniform bit her lips and shot Lelouch a sharp glare as if she wanted to kill him.

"Yikes, am I at fault again Cornelia?" Lelouch sneered and guffawed. He stopped tearing the papers and criss crossed his legs. He glanced at Jeremiah who was gathering all the rejected application forms to be his knight. Lelouch grinned when he realised the rejected forms accumulated were about two big plastic bags full!

"I'm glad you know, brother. You're just wasting Guilford's time in gathering those forms you know that?" Cornelia snapped. After Lelouch 17th birthday, she was ordered by the Emperor to start a search operation for the prince's knight and bodyguard. Cornelia had asked Guildford, her knight to handle the matters and sent all the forms to suitable canditates. The plan was working absolutely fine until that idiotic prince burnt the first 500 forms in the incinerator without looking at it. Cornelia was furious as Guilford had been gathering all those forms for months and his hard work was wasted in a few minutes. Poor Guilford!

"Aw, I didn't know that. Give my thanks to Guilford then" Lelouch smirked and spun his chair around. He then grabbed his chess set from the opposite chair and began setting up the chess board. As usual, he will always fiddled with the black chess pieces. It seemed that Prince Lelouch was surprisingly fond on the colour black rather than white, a common favourite colour of any of the Imperial family members.

"You-" before Cornelia could finish her words, Clovis cut her off.

"You guys are so noisy, don't you know that? I can't even concentrate on my master piece"Clovis grumbled. The blonde hair 3rd Prince of Britannia placed his paintbrush in a small container and stopped painting on the canvas. He pushed away all his utensils and joined his two siblings at the round table.

Cornelia, feeling a bit angry that someone cut her off, bit her lips. "You call that your master piece? I bet Guilford can draw better than you!" She hissed.

Clovis frowned upon hearing Cornelia's comment. He shot her a dirty look and sat further away from her. Meanwhile Lelouch guffawed loudly until he almost dropped his bishop on the floor.

"Hey Cornelia, you seemed to be praising your knight most of the time. Don't tell me you had fallen for him?" Lelouch teased. Cornelia's face turned crimson and squirmed in embarrassment. She looked away from Lelouch.

"Ah, now I understand. You're right brother. Our sister do have a soft spot for the four eyes knight of hers" Clovis sneered and chuckled. He was trying to get his revenge back on his sister for talking bad about his piece of art.

Cornelia quickly turned at Clovis and tried to strangle him. Luckily Jeremiah managed to prevent her from doing so or the news will report of a cat fight between royalty in the Governor's Office. It would be a laughing stock in the whole empire.

"Oh yea, by the way, congrats to you, Lelouch" Clovis said and pushed himself away from an angry Cornelia. He moved himself closer to Lelouch and shook the Prince's hand. Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well, the Emperor had extended you term to remain hidden from public for another two months. You see, The Creed has been active recently and many nobles were assassinated. Just now Jose Santos also known as Black King who is a government officer was murdered in Babel Tower. We can risk putting you into the infested waters." Clovis explained. He had just received news of Black King's death from his secretary in the Governor's office two hours ago. The news was not really shocking as previously a few officers were assassinated too but this had raised the security among nobles. Many of them feared for their own safety and had hired bodyguards to protect them.

And that was the reason why Cornelia wanted Lelouch to have a knight of his own. The Creed might know Lelouch's true identity as the prince and would have sent assassins to kill him off. Cornelia had promised the late Empress Marianne to protect Lelouch and Nunnally at all cost including risking her life. It was her job to be the two siblings guardian after their mother's death.

"Oh...that's very kind of father" Lelouch replied, slightly shocked. He did not expect his father to have affections for a motherless prince. He thought he and Nunnally were regarded as weaklings by the Emperor himself and have no use to the empire. Actually, Lelouch was supposed to be the Sub Viceroy to Area 11 by this week and served the military. But at the sudden turn of events, it seemed that Lelouch had another chance to enjoy being a commoner named Lelouch Lamperouge for a longer time much to his delight.

"And Black King? He is an officer?"Lelouch asked. He didn't know that the man who was stabbed by the red haired bunny girl was a government officer! Well, he looked more like a mafia from his appearance than an officer!

"Yes, although he is kinda of...err...wait. You know him? Lelouch, did you visit Babel tower again?" Clovis asked. Cornelia turned at him and glowered.

_Lelouch, how dare you involved yourself in gambling! S_he hissed softly.

Lelouch covered his mouth. "Oops, busted" he mumbled and grinned. Just as Cornelia was about to give him another tongue lashing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Clovis asked. All eyes were on the door. The male butler answered.  
"Earl Stadtfeld has arrived, Your Highness"

Cornelia and Lelouch looked at Clovis. Both were raising their eyebrows. They were told that Clovis was not expecting any guests today and that was why they had their meeting. Clovis realised it and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I have forgotten about my guest." He replied. The door opened revealing a tall and well built middle aged man in a black suit and a brown trenchcoat. He had stubble, a scar across his right eyebrow and a flaming red hair combed nicely to the back. His deep set cerulean blue eyes seemed a bit familiar to Lelouch.

Clovis smiled at his guest. He stood up from his seat and shook the man's hand. He ushered him in and introduced Earl Stadtfeld to Lelouch and Cornelia.

"This is Earl James Stadtfeld. He is the owner of Stadtfeld Industries that manufacture most fire arms and knightmares of Britannia and also Schneizel's close friend. Earl Stadftfeld, please meet my siblings, Princess Cornelia and Prince Lelouch" Clovis introduced.

James smiled and bowed at Cornelia and Lelouch. "It's an honour meeting the Goddess of Victory and the late Empress Marianne's son. I have heard a lot from Prince Schneizel about his charismatic younger brother. It seemed we are fated to meet, Your Highness" he spoke in a formal manner. James's cerulean blue eyes stared into Lelouch's violet eyes.

Lelouch suddenly felt a familiar feeling in the exchange of glances. It was like how he first looked into the eyes of the red haired bunny girl. How weird, he muttered.

"Please, drop any formalities here. I don't like being very formal. Call me Lelouch will do, Earl Stadtfeld" Lelouch replied. The Earl chuckled.

"Just like your mother. Very down to earth" James praised. Clovis smiled proudly. He felt glad that Lelouch had finally being able to stamp his mark as a prince for the first time. Lelouch had never socialise with anyone yet in the identity of a prince and Clovis was relieved Lelouch did it well. He glanced at Cornelia who seemed puzzled upon hearing Empress Marianne's name.

"Earl Stadtfeld is also an admirer of Empress Marianne, Cornelia" Clovis stated and snapped away Cornelia's stare at James.

"I see." She replied and was silenced. She sat there and watched Clovis interacted with his guest. Meanwhile Lelouch was wandering about the similarities shared between the Earl and the bunny girl he met in Babel Tower. Both had the same flaming red hair, cerulean blue eyes and had the same kind of gaze on people. The idea of the two being related to each other popped in his mind but he snapped it off as it was impossible for an Eleven to have relation with a noble Britannian. Perhaps the bunny girl make up herself to have Britannian features, he thought.

Just as he was thinking, Lelouch caught James Stadtfeld glancing at Lelouch with a weird smile. "Who is he actually?" Lelouch whispered. The Earl emitted a suspicious aura and Lelouch felt like he was hiding something under his sleeves. But what was it?

* * *

_Two days later_  
_Ashford Academy, Area 11_

Kallen groaned and smacked her face on the table as History Class ended. She almost dozed off in the 2 hour long lecture about some stupid Britannian historical leader in a stupid war. Kallen disliked History among all the subjects as the teachers always brag about how great Britannia was and stating it was the most powerful empire in human history and will never topple. Kallen almost vomited upon hearing the fact.

With her red shoulder length hair combed down, Kallen Kozuki was now acting as Kallen Stadtfeld, a frail daughter of an Earl who always fall sick due to her poor health. Although the two were of the same person, their personalities were a contrast of each other. Kallen Kozuki was a fiery, hot tempered girl while Kallen Stadftfeld was a weak, sickly girl. Why did she do that?

Kallen had no choice but to have two personalities to cover her identity as an assassin from the Creed. She need a perfect cover to avoid suspicions and Kallen Stadtfeld's weak personality was the ideal cover. For years, Kallen managed to keep her secret safe by using the fake personality of hers. It was hard maintaining it at first but she managed to get used to it after a few times.

"Damn, Ohgi" Kallen cursed. She was actually quite reluctant to return back to Ashford Academy and would prefer to continue her mission in the Creed. But since Ohgi had requested the Grandmaster to let her to lead a normal student life for a few weeks, Kallen had no choice but to obey. Even the Grandmaster agreed with Ohgi and allowed her to be on leave.

"Kallen!" Several voices called her. Kallen looked up and saw her Britannian 'friends' of Kallen Stadtfeld standing in front of her table. All of them were either daughters of some nobles or government officers. Kallen had selected them to be her suitable friends to protect herself from growing suspicions of other nobles as she doesn't have any noble friends. It was compulsory for every child from noble family to surround themselves with the same 'species' as much as possible to boost the position of their families. Kallen disliked the practice and thought it was a racist kind of act.

"Err...yes?" Kallen replied in a weak, sickly voice.  
"Have you heard of the news?"  
"What news?" Kallen asked. Must be some gossips again...she whispered.  
"The Student Council is recruiting new members!" The girls shrieked loudly that Kallen swore that their voice could have just sent the windows shattered.

Kallen rubbed her foreheard. She felt dizzy everytime she talked to her so called 'friends'. She don't know what caused it. "So?" She replied.

"So, it's now our chance to grab the Ice Prince's heart before somebody gets it!" The four friends of her said simultaneously. Their eyes shone brightly as their minds wandered to the Ice Prince. Some even started drooling to Kallen's disgust.

"Who is the Ice Prince?" Kallen wandered.  
The girls raised their eyebrows. "Oh you don't usually come to school right. It's the new title we used on the dashing Lelouch Lamperouge who is the Vice-President of the Student Council. Even Ashford Academy Girls' Monthly Magazine is going gaga over him! Look, we bought several posters of him too!" They grinned and showed Kallen their collections.

Kallen almost fainted and couldn't help laughing. From posters to pencils, it seemed that Lelouch Lamperouge was really an eye candy among the females in Ashford Academy. She never thought that the girls were so crazy over a boy that they printed posters of him too! Girls...she muttered.

During recess, Kallen headed up the rooftop gardens of the academy to have some fresh air. She felt sick sitting among Britannians whom she hated the most and just wanted to get away from them. She wanted to find a place where she can read the file about her next mission which was sent by the Creed to her peacefully. Coincidentally, the rooftop was empty and quiet just as she wanted.

Kallen sat on the bench opposite a small patch of sunflowers and took out her file. It was disguised as a History notes file with History notes covering the first and last page of the papers.

While reading the papers, a gust of wind blew sending a few sheets flying away. Kallen quickly ran after them and managed to brought all of them together but stop when one of them was pinned against the wall by the wind. She looked closer at the certain page with a picture clipped together with it.

"Isn't this..." She paused and held the picture closer to her face. Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't believed what she had seen! It was the same guy she had met at Babel Tower!

Both had soft wavy raven black hair, piercing and rare violet eyes and annoying smirks. As she remembered the events that happened two days before, she began to realise that she had already met her target even before he became her target! The lad, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia had tried to save her from the clutches of Black King and even saw her with the hidden blade. And worse, Kallen suspected that he knew she was an assassin! Damn! How will she be able to assassinate the Prince who already recognise her face as an assassin?

While busy thinking about how to execute her plans, Kallen did not realise of a certain figure tip toeing behind her. The figure stopped right behind and peered at what Kallen was staring at.

A tall blonde haired girl with the most sinister grin on Earth gasped when she saw what Kallen was reading. The words 'Lelouch vi Britannia' and 'Prince' with the picture had made the girl almost to fall to her knees. She did not realise her gasp was a bit too loud until it was too late.

Kallen turned and was taken aback seeing an unknown student behind her. She quickly hide the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. Her face was pale as her mind wandered on how much the girl had know about her secret. Kallen gulped her saliva and activated her assassin mode. She had to kill this girl for knowing her secret. Quietly she slid down the hidden blade behind her sleeve.

"How much do you know about me?"  
"How much do you know about Lelouch?"

The two said simultaneously. Kallen stared at the girl and raised her did she just said?

"What?" Kallen blurted out. She totally did not expect to receive the reply. She thought that the girl would have bombarded her with thousand of questions about her true identity but instead it wasn't.

"You knew who Lelouch is don't you?" The blonde haired girl asked with slight cautious. She was eyeing Kallen with eyes full of suspicion that made Kallen wandered who the girl truly was.

Kallen did not answered. She looked away and slid her blade lower. She have to kill her! The girl suddenly leapt at her and grabbed both of her shoulders. She gave Kallen a begging look.

"Please, don't tell anyone! Please!" She pleaded. Kallen grimaced slightly as she disliked having people especially strangers hugging her for no reason. She pushed the girl away and shot her a dirty look. As she was about to stab her with the blade, a voice stopped her.

"Milly?" It was a male voice and was very familiar to Kallen's ears. The two girls quickly turned at the source of the voice. There, at the door of the rooftop stood a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair and enchanting violet eyes. He had a princely aura emitting from him and the sight of him made Kallen's heart skipped a beat.

Kallen couldn't help but gawked at the boy. She looked several times at the picture and then at him. Then the boy smirked. Kallen gasped.

"Lel-Lelouch vi Britannia?" She blurted out, not realising she had just made a sharp turning point in her life.

* * *

_Somewhere in the countryside of Britannia Empire_

From outside, no one would have expect that a medium size lake in the middle of a forest of a small town in Britannia would be the headquarters of The Creed. No one would believed that the lake which they thought had existed for a long time was actually man made more than a decade ago. The lake was named the Salamander Lake by villagers nearby as it was in a shape of a salamander. Although the lake was huge no villagers came to fish as there were rumours of creatures emerging up from the lake in the middle of night. Salamander Lake became a haunted place in the village and no one dare to step their foot near there.

But of course for those who knew the truth, there was nothing to be scared off.  
"They are all lies" C.C said and chuckled as the horse cart she travelled on slowed down. She peered outside from the window and realised the cart had finally reached its destination.

The cart halted suddenly causing a loud screeching sound. The driver was mumbling something and seemed to have been shocked to death. He was pointing at something in front of him.

"He-He appeared...from th-the lake!" He stammered and froze in fear. C.C yawned. She knew what he meant. She grabbed her suit case and Cheese-kun and hopped off from the cart. It had been a long journey, about 4 hours to reach this place from the nearest city. C.C was exhausted and wanted to fill herself with a box of Chess pizza into her rumbling stomach.

"Relax, sir. It's just a human" C.C assured the driver. In front of them stood a boy with curly brown hair and violet eyes. He wore a grey hoodie and light grey pants with a pair of sneakers. The boy looked ordinary and doesn't seemed to have any terrifying characteristics.

"What are you talking about? He emerged mysteriously from the haunted lake! He can't be human! I don't care, I have to tell the villagers about it!" The driver shouted and rode away as fast as possible. He have to alert the villagers about the monster.

"Wait-" C.C tried to stop him but it was too late. The boy had disappeared and was chasing after the horse cart. In a blink of eye, agonised screams could be heard and the horse cart fell down the ravine together with the dead, decapitated driver. It was a certain death.

The boy returned back to where C.C was and shot her a glare. "Where have you been C.C?" He growled.

C.C ignored him. Hugging her Cheese-kun, she headed to a giant stump beside the lake and fumbled for a switch. Once finding it,she pressed the switch and the lake rumbled. The water split into two, revealing a hidden passage in the middle of the lake.

"Rolo, carry my case. I am famished and have no more energy to lift it" C.C ordered and headed towards the passage. Rolo Haliburton, a 15 years old lad stuck his tongue out at C.C and reluctantly carried the suitcase.

As the two descended down the hidden building underneath the lake, C.C realised that there weren't much changes with the Headquarters of the Creed after 5 long years. It had been 5 years since she left the Creed for a 'vacation' and the place was still the same- dull and boring. The quarters was more of a place for a training ground for new assassins and meeting place for Masters of the Creed. There weren't much decoration in the quarters except for lights and vases of roses of different colours placed at every corner.

Guards in the Creed uniforms stood at the main entrance with threatening expressions on their faces. They checked C.C's body and case to make sure she was not a threat. C.C tried to bribe them to let her go with slices of pizza but failed. The guards did not seemed to be bothered by C.C's whinings. Rolo took C.C away and let her to the deepest level of the headquarters- 4 floors down the main entrance. They descended down using an elevator and walked down a stairs until they reached a door.

Rolo punched the code on the device installed on the door. They waited for a few seconds before the green light of the device blinked. The door slide opened revealing a Japanese style room with smell of jasmine flower wafting in the air. The floor was covered with tatami and the walls were decorated with Japanese ornaments.

C.C followed Rolo into the room, hoping to have some Japanese style pizza for her but was in utter dismay when she was greeted with a cup of piping hot green tea and an onigiri served on the Japanese table. C.C sulked as she sat on the floor and shoved the onigiri down her empty stomach. She was too famished. Rolo stood behind her like an eagle watching its prey. Both were staring at a certain figure sitting in front of C.C with a cup of green tea held between his hands.

The room was not well lit creating an eerie atmosphere to the occupants. C.C could barely see the room clearly in the darkness and had to fumble around to lead her way in the room. There was a long silence until C.C broke it.

"Why? Why is Marianne's son being targeted?" She asked.

The Grandmaster of the Creed sat unmoving at his place. He put down the cup of green tea and sighed. In the dim lights, his face could not be seen properly but Rolo and C.C already knew who he was so there was no need for the Grandmaster to show his face.

"Answer me! Why is Lelouch being hunted by your assassins?"C.C raised her voice. She was getting irritated with the Grandmaster's attitude for ignoring her. Rolo tried to shut her up but was stopped by the Grandmaster.

"Where have you been, C.C?" He spoke in a loud,resounding voice as if he was pointing his fingers to C.C that she was at fault.

"Don't answer my question with a question!"C.C hissed. "I though by killing Marianne you wouldn't hurt her children but-" before she could finish her words, the Grandmaster interrupted.

"SILENCE!"

C.C was left to shut her mouth as the Grandmaster raised his voice. He stood up and held both his hands behind his back. He turned his back towards C.C and stared at the picture of Mount Fuji hanging on the wall.

"Rolo, shoot her" he ordered. Rolo nodded and pushed C.C's head against the table. He pinned her on the ground and pulled out his revolver. C.C didn't retaliated. Instead she let him shoot her. Rolo pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced through C.C's skull. Blood splattered out, dripping into the green tea. The table and tatami was dirtied with blood as the scent filled the air. The green tea had turned into reddish green so does Rolo's shirt, splatters of blood decorated his hoodie.

"Finally. I get to keep her mouth shut" Grandmaster grinned. He turned around and watched the corpse of C.C.

"My Lord, why? C.C is immortal. There's no point of shooting her" Rolo asked. The Grandmaster bit his lips. He had just told him the reason why he wanted C.C to be 'dead' for a while. _He's really...an idiot,_ he muttered.

"Keep an eye on Kallen" he said, trying to change the topic of the conversation. Rolo nodded and bowed.

"Make sure she is safe, Rolo Haliburton"  
"Yes, My Lord"

Rolo headed out from the room as soon as he received the orders. As the door shut, the Grandmaster sat on a rattan chair in front of a TV and gaze at a certain object hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a red haired little girl playing on a slide. Beside the slide was another red haired lad and an Eleven lady. All of them were smiling and seemed very happy. Tears trickled down the Grandmaster cheeks.

"Ah, you're still worried of her aren't you?" C.C suddenly said. She had recovered from the gunshot and seemed perfectly...alive. She stood beside the Grandmaster and looked at the picture, tilting her head.

"Now I realised that. She looked just like her mother isn't it?" She said. The Grandmaster ignored her. He stood up and walked away, out from the room.

In the darkness, C.C could still see strands of flaming red hair hidden underneath the blonde wig the Grandmaster was wearing.

"A leopard can never change its spot, you know?"

* * *

**What do you think? Should there be Geass in this fanfic? Should Lelouch and the assassins be given Geass power?**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Revenge

**Code Geass: Assassin's Creed**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass and Assassin's Creed.**

**Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow Code Geass story line.**

* * *

_Area 11_

_Morning_

Although it was already ten in the morning, the sky was still dark as if it was still early morning. Huge black ominous clouds rolled in as thunder rumbled in distance. The sky was overwhelmed in darkness.

In the streets of Tokyo, a black car was heading towards a quieter road, away from the massive traffic jam at the main road. The driver of the car seemed a bit more relaxed in manoeuvring the car as he drove pass the road. The blue haired driver, Jeremiah Gottwald was relieved that he managed to squeeze out from the jam. He hated wasting his time being sandwiched between other vehicles and letting loud horns serenading his ears. He rather being deaf if he got stuck in a jam.  
He glanced at his master, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia or his commoner name, Lelouch Lamperouge sitting behind with weary eyes.

The Prince had just been given a more than two hours lecture from Cornelia who was fond of giving her little brother tongue lashing. He understand it was Cornelia's natural instinct to act like Lelouch's mother but wasn't she a bit too much? His prince is still a young teenage boy growing into a man! Can't she just let him go? Jeremiah knew it was rude for Lelouch to fall asleep while listening to Cornelia mundane speech but the poor lad had not been getting enough sleep for the past few days. Jeremiah was told by the servants that the Prince had been screaming most of the nights after returning from a visit to his mother's grave in Pendragon. Lelouch had been waking up in the middle of the night and was unable to sleep back although the servants had tried to give him sleeping pills.

Nothing works for Lelouch. His body just doesn't want to allow the soul to rest. When Jeremiah asked about Lelouch's condition, Lelouch just shrugged off and said he was feeling exhausted. But of course Jeremiah don't believe that. He had known the prince since he was a child and could detect whether he was lying to him. Jeremiah had a feeling that Lelouch was still in grief over his mother's death although it had been ten years since it passed. Empress Marianne's death was unavoidable. She had been targeted for years by the Creed, an organisation of well trained assassins sworn to death to seek justice upon what Britannia had did to the world. No one could escape from the watchful eyes of the assassin once you are on their 'guest' list. The Creed will never let you escape and will pull you to the realms of hell.

Stifling a yawn, Lelouch leaned his head against the window. He gazed at the streets where a few Elevens were trying to make their living by selling street food. Some sold hot dogs while the other sold ice cream. There was even a teenage Eleven singing at the walkway of a row of shops with a tin can in front of her. Her voice was melodious and frankly speaking, she was better than the Britannian singers. However, even if she went for audition, they will just turn the girl down over her bloodline. No media company will ever except an Eleven artist despite how talented they are. The law did not mention the rule but it was the common mind set of Britannian on Eleven. All Britannians are of superior race while the others are not. Only Britannians can be successful and be given a space in society. It was the reality of the world Lelouch is living now.

The strong devoured the weak, the weak could just wait to be step over their heads. Lelouch muttered.

As the car stopped at the traffic light, a crowd of people walked across the zebra crossing. Vehicles waited for the light to turn green again. Just then, Lelouch's eyes caught a sight of an Eleven lady with her little daughter by her side. The two walked passed by his car with cheerful faces. Seeing the two, suddenly Lelouch was able to remember a certain event that happened on the first day he arrived in Japan with his brother, Schneizel weeks after the invasion.

_Ten Years Ago_

It was a 7 years old Lelouch first day outside from the homeland. Due to the assassination of his mother which happened right in front of his own eyes, the young prince suffered from trauma over the incident. The Emperor had ordered Second Prince Schneizel to bring the boy out from Pendragon while he solved the issues. Although the death of his mother still bothered Lelouch, he couldn't refuse the offer to visit a battlefield between Britannia and their enemies. It was his dreamt to see a true battlefield and watched his most admirable brother, Schneizel giving out commands to the soldiers.

For the first five days in Area 11, Schneizel had brought Lelouch along side him while battling with the remaining Japanese forces. Lelouch was proud of being able to stand beside a great strategist. He even gave Schneizel some ideas of their strategies in the battlefield. With the intellectual brains of the two brothers, the last Japanese forces was wiped out.

To celebrate their victory, Schneizel decided to grant Lelouch as wish. The young Lelouch filled with curiosity deep down his heart voiced out his wish- to see how does Area 11 really looks like. He had never been able to see culture of foreign country other than Britannian culture in his life. He had only been described on their lifestyles in books and Cornelia's stories. Lelouch really wanted to see them with his pair of eyes. Seeing that Japan was under Britannia and the security in the cities had tighten up, Schneizel brought Lelouch down to the streets.

Accompanied by several bodyguards, the blonde prince and his raven haired little brother went to several cultural places of Elevens. From shrines to castles, Lelouch was in awe over the beauty of Britannia's latest colony. The land was too beautiful to describe and Lelouch felt the place was a heaven. Even the local food tasted good! Lelouch travelled all around Area 11, snapping photos non-stop until Schneizel was too exhausted in entertaining his brother. The boy was too active for a twenty something years old man. While heading back to Schneizel's Residence in Tokyo, Lelouch spotted a group of crowd surrounding something in the Central Botanical Park. A few Britannian police were around the place and they seemed annoyed.

"What's going on there Schneizel?" Lelouch asked and pointed at the direction. Schneizel who was on the phone looked at the direction. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He too had no idea what was happening. He ordered the driver to stop and the two princes headed to the commotion.

"Excuse me, what had happened here men?" Schneizel asked. The whole crowd turned and was startled at the sudden appearance of a royalty. The Elevens who were too terrified at the sight of Britannia's royalty took their heels off while the others moved backwards. The Britannian police saluted at the prince and explained what had happened.

Lelouch pushed himself forward from the tall figures blocking his way. He managed to slip through them and reached to the front. He saw nothing unusual except for an Eleven lady with her daughter held tightly in her arms. Surrounding the two were a few Elevens trying to push the soldiers away from the two. Lelouch looked closer at the girl in the Eleven's arms. She was about his age, slightly shorter than him and surprisingly she looked more of a Britannian than an Eleven. The red haired girl stared at Lelouch, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

The policemen began hitting the Elevens protecting them two with batons and hilt of guns as they refused to move away. The girl's mother was also being beaten up by the policemen. Agonised screams filled in the air. Lelouch spurned around and looked at Schneizel. He was not commenting anything about the soldiers act, instead he shrugged off and headed back to the car.

"It's none of our business. Just some Elevens trying to kidnap a Britannian child. The police will handle it. Come, let's go. Your tutor is waiting for you and I have a meeting to attend." Schneizel said and entered the car. Lelouch was in disbelief over his brother's decision. What the hell? How could he shrugged off the violence behaviour of the policemen? They shouldn't beat the Elevens, they could have just bring the, to the police station and settle things like what gentlemen does. Violence does not solve anything!

Then, Lelouch heard a loud gunshot. The crowd dispersed and some were screaming like banshee. A policeman had shot an innocent Eleven! He saw an old man lying on the ground, grabbing his chest which was spurting out blood profusely. The red haired girl shouted and ran towards the man.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She said in a panic voice as she shook her grandfather's body. There was no response. He was dead. The other Elevens which Lelouch thought were the old man's relatives sprang at the policemen and began beating them up. A heated argument and scuffle occurred followed by more gunshots. In a blink of eye, all of the relatives were lying in a pool of blood alongside the old man's body. The policemen shot repeatedly at them until they were dead for sure.

"What have you done?" The red haired girl shouted at them. Her Eleven mother came from behind and grabbed her away from going nearer to the police.

"Release the girl, filthy Eleven. She is definitely not you daughter!" A stout policeman growled and aimed his gun at her. The other policemen followed suit and soon guns were aimed at the two from every angle.

"Please, sir. She is my daughter. Her name is Karen Kouzuki!" The lady pleaded. The policemen cackled in laughters. They refused to believe her.

"Men! Aim at the scum. Don't shoot the Britannian girl! In three seconds lady, if you don't release her we'll-" before the stout policeman could finish his words, Lelouch interrupted. He pushed the away the crowd blocking his path and dashed straight in front of the Eleven lady.

"What will you do? Kill an innocent lady? Snatch her daughter away? Get lost mongrel!" Lelouch bellowed. He glared at the policemen with bulging eyes burning in anger. Gritting his teeth, Lelouch felt ashamed to have this kind of policemen serving his country. It was a disgrace! He thought the police were men of justice but no, they were no difference than criminals themselves!

"Hey! Who are you, kid?" The stout policeman snapped. He couldn't recognise Lelouch as the Prince of the empire from the casual clothes Lelouch was wearing. Even the crowd couldn't.

"Him? He's Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Empire and the son of the late Empress Marianne. Happy with that?" Jeremiah Gottwald said. He appeared from behind Lelouch and pushed the prince behind him.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch exclaimed.  
"Your Highness, do what you think you should do while I settle things with this man. Leave it to me" Jeremiah said and clenched his fist. He was irritated in the fact they addressed his prince as a kid, without any titles. He could not stand any form of disrespect to his prince.

Lelouch nodded and led the girl and her mother away from the scene. He entered into Jeremiah's car, forgetting that his brother was waiting for him in Kanon's car. Lelouch quickly tell the driver to bring them to Jeremiah's condominium near Shinjuku. As the car sped away, Lelouch looked at the girl. She was indeed a 80% Britannian with 20% of her features of Eleven. He wondered why does she looks like that.

"So, are you alright?" Lelouch decided to strike a conversation. The girl's mother smiled and pushed the daughter to talk to him. She refused and moved closer to her mother.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Perhaps a game of chess?" Lelouch said, trying his best to look very friendly to her. He had no toys with him except for his mini chess set given by Schneizel to him.

"Boring. It's a game for old hags. Besides you people slaughtered my grandpan and my relatives." She mumbled. Lelouch heard her and was furious yet guilty.  
"I am so sorry for what my people done to you and your family. I am so sorry. But, really why would you say that about chess? It's the best game ever!" Lelouch chided. He never thought of anyone who would give some harsh comment to his favourite game. Seeing Lelouch in anger, the mother apologised.

"My apologies, Your Highness. Maybe Karen isn't in a good mood. Perhaps next time?" She said in a soft, motherly tone. Her eyes were still red over the incident. It seems that they were the only two that survived from the shootings. The way she spoke suddenly reignites Lelouch's memories with his mother. Empress Marianne will speak in this way to him too, the motherly tone. How much he missed that...

"Oh. I understand. Let's introduce ourselves then. I am Lelouch" Lelouch said and held out his hand to her.

Her mother nudged her elbow. She signalled her to interact with the prince. Sighing, she said "Fine. The name is Karen Kouzuki"

"Can we be friends then? It's being lonely for me in here for the past weeks. I haven't meet anyone of my age, you know. Ma'am, would you please let me to play with your daughter? She can come to my house!" Lelouch asked eagerly. He was bored of being the only kid in Schneizel's residence, accompanied by the servants. Lelouch was dying for a friend.

"Sure. Why not?" Karen's mother replied and pushed Karen nearer to Lelouch. Karen pulled a sour face and glared at her mother. She refused to be friends with any Britannians.

As soon as they reached Jeremiah's home, Lelouch quickly brought Karen to his toys section and began playing games with her. Of course, most of the games were mind games that require high thinking skill and was mundane to Karen. Unable to stand Lelouch's dull taste, she stood up and declared.

"Let's play judo!"

_Now_

Lelouch chuckled as he remembered how Karen reacted. The girl was super strong and instantly defeated Lelouch in just two moves. Lelouch was thrown the ground many times like a doll. He couldn't believe he lost to a girl and challenged Karen many times until he ended up with a bruised on his left eye.

The car finally reached Ashford Academy Compounds after a long journey. Jeremiah got down and opened the door for Lelouch. The Prince stepped down and grabbed his bag. He dashed into the school building and looked around for the sight of Milly, the devilish president. He had to report to her that his term as a commoner had been extended. Lelouch spotted Rivalz, his gambling partner and asked where was Milly. Rivalz pointed up, at the rooftop. Lelouch thanked him and quickly sprinted up the rooftop.

As he ascended the stairs, the memory of Karen played in his mind again like a video tape.

_Flash back_

After several weeks, Karen had finally accept Lelouch as her friend although she still could not forgive his people for what they did on her family. Schneizel had compensated her mother over her losses and prosecuted the policemen for their crimes. Karen was teaching Lelouch some Japanese at the gardens of Schneizel's home when a cat barged in. Being unfamiliar with animals, Lelouch was almost scared to death when he spotted the feline. The cat leapt on Karen's lap and rubbed against Karen's hands.

"You-Your cat?" Lelouch blurted out. His mother never allowed him to touch any stray animals, fearing they might have diseases. Besides it's Lelouch first time seeing a cat. There weren't any cats in the Imperial Palace or Aries Villa as Nunnally was asthmatic.

"Well, I found it by the roadside this morning. You want to solve the mystery of your missing grilled eel on your breakfast plate? Right here, inside Tama's stomach. I fed yours to Tama" Karen grinned. She wanted to have her revenge on Lelouch who defeated her in the game of chess yesterday.

Lelouch knew it was Karen's sinister revenge plan on him. He had expected it after seeing Karen's sour face when she lost several rounds to him. In fact over ten rounds they played, Lelouch won nine times while Kallen won once when she overturned the table in anger and shuffled back the chess pieces to where she wanted. Fearing for his life, Lelouch gave in to Kallen and let her win at least once.

He just nodded and continued writing a kanji word on the paper. Just then a thought came to him. "Hey Karen" he called her.

"What is it?" Karen asked. She played around with Tama and carried the cat up in the air.  
"I'll be the emperor one day."  
"Ah, good for you then"

Lelouch paused. He hesitated. "I will return Japan to the Japanese. The emperor will die in my hands, his own son. Then the world will be at peace again." He said and placed the pencil on the floor. He looked at Kallen who was caught by surprise at Lelouch's words. She put Tama down and turned her body towards him.

"You mean...you will kill your own father?"  
"Yes. He is a man who started everything. The world is in void over his actions and belief in Darwinism. No matter how strong Britannia is, it is a failure for the Emperor to be unable to protect his own wife and children. Mother was murdered and Nunnally was crippled. You know why he sent me here? It's because he took me as a political tool to be placed in Area 11. I will end up as his puppet here for the rest of my life if the Emperor lives long. My future is bleak."

Karen scratched her head. "I don't really get what you mean, Lelouch. But why? Why would you do such thing?"

"I want a world of peace where there is no longer war. Everyone will live in peace and discrimination of Numbers will be abolished. I shall straightened the pillar of justice in this bleak world. And..." Lelouch paused. He grabbed Karen's hand. He gazed into her blue cerulean eyes. For the past month, he had grown fond over the girl's presence along side him. Although they often quarrel, the two will get back together in a short while and their relationship grew closer after that. Karen had showed him how Britannia truly was, a cruel superpower that suppressed the weak and poor. Lelouch felt disgusted to be the son of the Emperor of Britannia that caused the sufferings of citizens of the world.

"I did it for you. Your grandpa and relatives were killed by my own people. My brother refused to save them too. I felt guilty. I want you to live in a world where you and your mother can live peacefully. I, Lelouch vi Britannia promised Karen Kouzuki that he will fulfil his promise at any cost. Please accept it Karen. I really feel bad about it." Lelouch apologised and bowed.

"Hey, hey don't say such things! We're friends right? Let's not cry over the past. Remembering the past will not change anything right? Just fulfil promise and return to here once you be the Emperor and you can continue receiving smack downs from me!" Karen blushed as Lelouch held her hand tighter. She couldn't understand why she was blushing over such a small matter but ever since she met him, she felt something special blossoming in her heart at every sight of Lelouch. Her heart pounded harder when those eyes of deep violet gazed at her and his smirk melting her heart.

"I'm glad. Thanks Karen. I'll be heading back to Pendragon tomorrow. I guess today is my last day with you" Lelouch sighed. He released Karen's hand and tucked both of his hands into his pockets.

He looked at Karen and saw a deep frown forming on her forehead. She seemed to be shock over the sudden decision. Her eyes widened and a loud gasp could be heard from her mouth.

"So fast? Damn! I haven't teach you some of my moves in judo yet!" Karen exclaimed.  
"Sorry. But I have to go back. I would love staying here with you but...I just can't"  
"Ah...but you promise you will come back right?"  
"Yes, I promise"

Karen smiled sweetly for the first time in front of Lelouch. This time she held Lelouch's hand. She took out something from her bag and placed it on his palms. It was a paper crane.

"Here, for you. Fold a thousand of these and your wish will come true. I shall do the same too." Karen said.  
Lelouch wondered at the paper crane on his palm. He had heard that the Elevens were great at transforming a single piece of paper into wonderful objects but he never learnt any. The paper crane was the first origami he ever seen.

"But...I don't know how to make it" Lelouch replied. He turned the crane around and tried to find a way to fold it.

Karen chuckled. "Figure it out then." She giggled and planted a kiss on Lelouch's cheek. Hiding her blush, she hugged Lelouch to prevent him from seeing her crimson face. Lelouch was startled at the sudden display of emotion from Karen. He hugged her back and planted a kiss on her cheek too. He stared at the paper crane and smiled.

"Don't worry, Karen. I can do it. I promise"

_End of flash back_

Lelouch stopped as he reached the door to the rooftop. Panting, he leaned against the wall for some air. Although he had been attending gyms, his body was still weak for a man. He had little muscles and could barely finish a run over the field. Jeremiah had tried his best to push the athleticism out from Lelouch but to no avail it fail.

His hands searched something in his pocket and took it out. It was the paper crane Karen had gave him. He had kept it in his wallet for years as a reminder of his promise to her. Lelouch smiled. He had almost forgotten how Karen looked like after a long ten years. As he turned the knob of the door, he suddenly remembered something. The bunny girl he met in Babel Tower looked identical to Karen! Both had fiery red haired, blue cerulean eyes and had the mix Britannian Eleven features! Could it be the reason why he felt a connection when he first saw her? Was it the reason why he picked up the blade? But why would a brilliant girl like Karen working as a bunny girl? She deserved a better job!

The door opened, showering light into the gloomy stairway. Lelouch entered the tiled floor of the rooftop. A strong gust of wind blew his face as his eyes caught a sight of Milly standing there with her panicked face.

"Milly I-" he paused when his eyes caught a sight of her. He spurned around and gasped. It was her!

"Le-Lelouch vi Britannia?"  
"Karen?"

Both blurted each other's name at the same time. Lelouch stared at the look alike of Karen. Her fiery red haired was still combed in the same way when he first met her a decade ago. Their eyes met and stares of shock and disbelief were meets blue. A long silence followed.

* * *

_Outside of Ashford Academy_

_5th floor of a building opposite the Academy_

Josui Kusakabe, a stocky and slightly plump Japanese man leaned against the his seat while watching the screens on the wall. Each screen displays different location of the Academy from hidden cameras placed by his men. The brown haired man stroked his curvy moustache and checked his watch.

"Another 5 minutes before our operation starts" he whispered. He looked around and saw members of the Japanese Liberation Front (JLF) were busy facing their computers and checking for any problem with their operations.

Although his plans to attack Ashford Academy was not approved by General Katase of JLF, Kusakabe did not care. To him JLF had become too timid and weak ever since General Katase began listening to Tohdoh's ideas which seemed foolish to him. Kusakabe wanted JLF to be more aggressive, like a tiger leaping on its prey. He joined the JLF so that he could have revenge on Britannia over what they had did to his people. Kusakabe wanted to destroy the empire with his own hands and see it crumbled. If can, he would also like to dance over the Emperor's grave and celebrated the downfall of Britannia. The strong urge of getting his revenge on Britannia had been kept in his heart for a long time. Now it is the time for Kusakabe to stand up for all Japanese whom Katase and Tohdoh refused to protect.

Attacking Ashford Academy would be the first step in Kusakabe's plans. The school is a Britannian school and also one of the most famous education centre in Area 11. Their students were not only Britannian but also noble blooded. Most of them were born in noble families and their status would be a perfect reason for Kusakabe to launch his attack. He shall take the noble blooded students as hostage in exchange of the captured JLF members and several Japanese in the jail. Then, he will forced Britannia to move away from Area 11 and returned back the land to the Japanese. Kusakabe will be the Prime Minister of Japan while Katase and Tohdoh could just watch from the side, biting their fingers.

Kusakabe guffawed. He felt delighted upon thinking of how his life would change if his plan succeeded. He need to prove himself worthy and better than what the JLF thought of him. He wanted Katase and Tohdoh to bow to him and acknowledge him as their superior.

"Kusakabe, everything is ready" Tanaka, an operator said. Kusakabe nodded and stood up from his seat. He straightened his olive green JLF uniform and headed to the microphone on the table where he shall watch and give his commands.

"Pilots of Akatsukis and Glasgows! This will be a battle for the rights of our people, the Japanese on Britannia! Let's prove to them how worthy we are! For Japan!" He said on the microphone in a bellowing voice full of fire. His men responded and soon the army of JLF members leapt out from their hidings and charged into the compounds of Ashford Academy. The foot soldiers marched in through the main gate while the Knightmares run over the walls of the school. The battle had started.

Kusakabe smiled as he watched the terror on Ashford Academy. Students and teaches were running for their lives while the beautiful structures of the place was bombed by Akatsukis. His foot soldiers caught hold on a few Britannian suspected to be noble blooded. More Knightmares entered the place as Kusakabe ordered them to destroy everything blocking their paths and kill those who tried to go against the JLF.

"Sir, a call from Tohdoh" Tanaka informed Kusakabe. He handed him the phone and seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry about Tohdoh. Just do your work while I handle this guy" Kusakabe reassured Tanaka who seemed to have strong fear against Tohdoh. Kusakabe answered the call with a jovial tone.

"Hello my friend!"  
"Kusakabe, what have you done?" Tohdoh, deep and manly voice could be heard.  
Judging from his voice, Kusakabe knew Tohdoh was furious over his actions.

"Nothing to worry about, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. All is well" Kusakabe replied and quickly killed the call. He tossed the phone into the dustbin and turned his attention back to the screen.

"If I win this battle, you will bow to me, Kyoshiro Tohdoh!" He hissed and gritted his teeth. Revenge was all over his face. Josui Kusakabe anger knew no bounds now.

* * *

_Rooftop of Ashford Academy_

_At the same time_

The long silence was broken when Milly spoke out. "You two know each other?" She asked questionably. She realised the two were staring at each other as if they had saw a ghost.

"Perhaps, perhaps. What are you two doing here? You know its a bit odd for students to be here when the recess time is already over" Lelouch replied, trying hard to join the dots between Karen, the bunny girl and the female student in front of him. He stood there and rubbed his chins, like a detective watching his suspect with eagle like eyes.

Kallen's sixth sense was screaming out loud the word 'danger' in her mind. She slipped down her hidden blade again and stood in a defensive position if Lelouch attacked her. From his widened eyes, she knew he recognised her as the bunny girl from the Babel Tower who had assassinate Black King. Her heart pounded faster when her blue eyes caught Lelouch's violet eyes. His gaze was like laser rays scanning right into the depth of her heart. She don't know why but she felt his violet eyes were a bit to familiar to her, as if she had seen them many years back.

"You know my grandfather is the principal of the school, so I can do anything I like! Including throwing you to your drooling group of fan girls who can't wait to devour you, Lulu!" Milly grinned and guffawed. She knew Lelouch had a large group of girls crazy over him and they would do anything to have a touch of Lelouch's skin. Sounds bizarre right? But that was how the girls in Ashford Academy does. Even the noble girls were crazy over him. With his popularity, Milly was able to earn extra income by selling his photos to the Gossips Magazine Club of the Academy for them to print posters of their Ice Prince.

"Power abusing President..."Lelouch sighed and paused. He was still looking at Kallen. Kallen couldn't help but blush. The boy was indeed very charming and good looking from every angle but she refused to meet his eyes. She was worried he might just slipped information about their meeting to the school's most big mouthed student, Milly Ashford.

"Milly, who is she?" Lelouch asked. Milly realised she have not introduced Kallen to Lelouch yet. Although she was not Kallen's friend, Milly had at least read the girl's profile once.

"She is Kallen. Kallen Stadtfeld, Earl Stadtfeld's daughter and the heir of Stadtfeld Industries. She is 17, the same as you and as weak and frail like you in terms of physical activity. Kallen has some kind of sickness that makes her unable to conduct physical exercise well" Milly explained not realising that she had said too much about a person she rarely meets. Kallen eyed at her with curiosity.

Milly remembered an important information. She plucked her fingers and said "Moreover she is a half breed which makes her-" But before she could finish her words, Kallen stopped her.

"What the hell? Ho-How do you kn-know that? You stalked me didn't you?" Kallen grabbed Milly's blazer and shook the blonde girl. Her face was pale and her hands turned sweaty as one of her biggest secret had been revealed. Worse, it was revealed to her target, her enemy!

Lelouch nodded. He wasn't shocked over what he heard. Karen was also a half breed. The girl once told him how afraid she was of revealing her true parentage to the people around her. Her father had warned her not to do anything that will lead back to her Eleven blood or she will pay the price. Being a half breed was a taboo among nobles especially those who were of famous lineage like the Stadtfeld. So, Lelouch understand the feeling of being a half breed. In fact he was also one. His mother is a commoner while his father is a royalty. Thus making him a half breed too.

"Yikes, I'm in trouble! Sorry Lelouch, gotta go!" Milly laughed nervously and dashed off from the place. She left an angry Kallen there with Lelouch. Lelouch don't know whether she did it on purpose but he wouldn't mind it either. He need to confirm some matters with Kallen Stadtfeld.

"Damn you, Milly Ashford! That is why I hate Britannians!" Kallen curse and punched the wall, totally forgetting of her sickly frail image in school and the boy standing beside her.

"Kallen..." Lelouch whispered her name. Kallen suddenly shuddered and felt like a ghost was calling her. She backed off from Lelouch and laughed nervously. Did he realise that I was not sick? She thought.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, wondering what Lelouch wants from her.

"Is your name really Kallen? Or are you Karen Kouzuki? Milly said you were half breed. I have a friend who looks just like you and is a half too" Lelouch asked. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he waited for the girl's reaction.

"I see. You know who I am right? I am a half breed and my blood is filthy to you Britannians right? What will you do to me? Send me to the police? Had me be kick out of this school? What do you want from me, Lelouch vi Britannia? Before I can give you my answer, answer mine first!" She paused and bit her lips.

"Who are you? The prince of Britannia or the Ice Prince of Ashford Academy? You saw me at Babel Tower right?" Kallen bombarded Lelouch with showers of questions asked in an emotional way.

"Relax, Lady Stadtfeld. I am not interested in doing those things nor interested in knowing your parentage. I just want to give back this to you" Lelouch said calmly and handed her a package. Kallen seized it and unwrapped the package. It was her blade she used in Babel Tower!

Kallen stared at him in puzzlement. "What is this for? An evidence for my crimes?" She hissed.

She was taken aback when Lelouch laughed. He smirked at her and pushed his raven hair to the back. "Of course...no. I thought you would like to have it back. Besides, I think what you did was right. Black King deserve to be killed. He was an evil man." Lelouch said and smirked again. He headed to wall and leaned against it.

"Oh, you're a weird Britannian, aren't you? You call us Japanese instead of Elevens and you support you own people assassination too. Are you really a prince of Britannia?" Kallen responded with slight shock, puzzlement and curiosity from her words. She was confused in who Lelouch was from his replies and actions.

Lelouch was quiet. He looked up in the grey sky and thought for a while. "I never said I am a prince. I'm just Lelouch Lamperouge, a normal commoner of Britannia. Heck, why do you always do that?" Lelouch chuckled and headed closer to Kallen.

Kallen raised her eyebrow. "Do what?"

Lelouch pointed at the hidden blade which was now exposed. It was no longer hidden. Gasping, Kallen minds quickly jumped into her assassin mode. The Grandmaster had told her that being an assassin, the target must not know of her motives or it would be difficult to kill him. Exposing her weapons would have her target to lift up his guard and the chance of completing the mission is very slim.

_But...if I don't kill him now, my secrets will be exposed and I can no longer protect my mother with my Britannian status! _Kallen hesitated.

She have just made a huge mistake in her life and moreover it would cost her to lose everything. She was sure that Britannians, especially from the Imperial Family would love to leak the information that the noble Stadtfeld family's heir is a half breed. Then, the Stadtfeld would suffered like the Ashfords, their titles and wealth being stripped off by the Emperor. It was the nature of Britannian nobles families to eliminate each family in the noble society.

"Please forgive me, Grandmaster. I have no choice!" Kallen whispered and quickly leapt on Lelouch. She kicked him on the chest and sent him flying to the nearest wall. She dashed towards him, lift him up from the collar and pinned him on the wall. Kallen held him with the blade at his neck with eyes full of wrath.

"So, you're not as weak as you seems right? I think...this is the first time Milly received wrong information." Lelouch guffawed. He didn't retaliated and tried to move away from Kallen. Instead, he let her toyed with him while he watched every actions of her.

"Shut up, vi Britannia!" Kallen growled. She held the blade closer to his carotid artery.

"It's Lamperouge, for your information, Miss Kouzuki"  
"How do you know my Japanese name?"  
"Dunno. Just guessing"  
"Liar"  
"Gentleman always speaks the truth you know."

Lelouch's replies had annoyed the hot tempered Kallen. When she was about to drive the blade through Lelouch's neck, a loud explosion shook the whole building. Kallen was always thrown out from the rooftop but luckily Lelouch caught her by the wrist. The two crouched down and clutched at the metal railings by the walls as more explosions occured. Dust and debris were sent flying in the air, dirtying their clothes.

The emergency siren of Ashford Academy buzzed loudly followed by screams of fear from the students. Everyone dashed out from their classrooms and headed to the windows to see what had happened. But it was a mistake. Knightmares blasted off the windows and unknown intruders with machine guns entered the building.  
It was a havoc.

"Miss Kouzuki, what have you done?" Lelouch asked cheekily. Kallen pulled a sour face and pushed away Lelouch's hand on her wrist.

"I did nothing. And this has nothing to do with me. I don't have a knightmare nor any army unlike you, the Prince of Britannia." She snapped.

"So, it has nothing to do with both of us right? I shall call Jeremiah for-" Lelouch stopped as his eyes caught something at the door. His eyes widened and his instant reaction was pushing Kallen down.

"Kallen! Down!" He shouted. The bullets narrowly missed Lelouch as the two ducked. A terrorist in olive green uniform entered the rooftop and began firing at them. Kallen pulled Lelouch to hide behind the water tank while the gunshots continue.

"Damn" Kallen cursed. She checked the weapons in her hands. Blades and pouch knives only. Nothing can challenge the gun. Meanwhile Lelouch was making a call to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, send the troops here, NOW! It's emergency! Some unknown terrorist had attacked us! What? Uniform? Well, it's olive green!" Lelouch screamed on the phone as the deafening sounds from the guns and explosion engulfed his voice.

"JLF" Kallen muttered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The only resistance group in Japan that wears olive green uniform is no other than JLF! But it was impossible! The JLF do not fight in a violent way! General Katase and Tohdoh would never ambush public areas especially schools!

More gunshots could be heard behind as the water tank began to have holes. Water spurt out like fountains from the tank. Kallen could feel her clothes soaking wet. She glanced at Lelouch who seemed very calm although he might be killed at any moment.

"What now, Prince? All Princes should have brilliant tactics to combat. You guys are superb in conquering people's lands right? Do something!" Kallen grabbed his collar and barked at Lelouch. She thought Lelouch would have something to back up like bodyguards behind him or rocket launchers hidden somewhere. But it seems he had come unprepared.

"Perhaps...this will do?" Lelouch pulled out a wing shaped key with red at the bottom and white colour at the above. Kallen looked closer at it and wondered what it was.

"Raksharta Chawla, an Indian scientist offered to built a Knightmare for me as a token of appreciation after I funded several projects of hers. Though I already have my own machine, I thought maybe you can pilot it...for now." Lelouch explained and tossed the key to Kallen.

"Huh? Me? I can't even pilot one!" Kallen lied. Of course, she actually could pilot it. In fact, the Creed had recently hired a Knightmare engineer to design several Knightmares with assassin like weapons and could moved swiftly like a real assassin. Kallen was chosen by the Grandmaster to pilot the first generation of Mark Nemo, the Creed's personal army of Knightmares. Although the Mark Nemo have not been revealed to the public as the Creed's weapons, Kallen had managed to master it well and was one of the top pilots in the Creed.

"I will teach you. Come, the Guren is at the Ashford Academy store house. Luckily, Jeremiah had transported another Glasgow here after Raksharta demands of wanting to have a companion for her child" Lelouch chuckled. He could remembered how furious Raksharta was when she found he had stored her Guren in the dark store house of Ashford Academy instead of his own private store in the Viceroy's Palace,Clovis home in Area 11. She keep on bugging Lelouch to get her child out of there for days that Lelouch had no choice but to ordered Jeremiah to place a Glasgow there with Guren.

"That's...very thoughtful of you. Anyway how are we gonna head to the store house? We have been cornered!" Kallen exclaimed as the water tank burst, splashing gallons on water, flooding the rooftop. Her eyes widened as she realised about a dozen armed terrorist had been waiting for them there. All guns were aimed at the two.

"Come out, you two! Show yourself, filthy Britannians!" The JLF soldiers commanded. Kallen glanced at Lelouch. He nudged her elbow to just follow what they said. The two descended down from their hiding place and stood 5 metres away from the JLF soldiers.

"A boy and a girl huh? Making love there?" They sneered.

Kallen felt her cheeks reddened when she heard him. She tried to denied it but was stop by Lelouch who grabbed her wrist.

"Yea, so what? Is there any problems with that?" He replied proudly. Pushing Kallen behind him, he glared at them. The JLF soldiers stared in disbelief over the tremendous courage shown by Lelouch.

Kallen felt like smacking Lelouch. What is he doing? He will get himself killed!

Then, a leg reached on at the side of Lelouch's face. The leader of the soldiers had kicked Lelouch and pushed him away. He grabbed Kallen and held her at gunpoint.

"Goodbye lover boy. Your girlfriend shall be sacrificed for the sake for the independence of Japan! Come, let's bring her to the room alongside the other Britannians! Satoshi, kill the boy!" The leader ordered and dragged Kallen away. Kallen retaliated and punched the man on his face. She did a back kick on his groin and grabbed his arm. Then, she did a shoulder throw, sending the big sized man crashing on the floor.

Satoshi and the others were distracted over the incident and totally forgotten about Lelouch. Lelouch immediately pulled out his pistol and fired at the men. The shots pierced through perfectly at their joints, paralysing their movement.

"Two down, ten to go" Lelouch said and fired another shot at an incoming enemy. Kallen scoffed. _He is trying to show how powerful is he huh? I shall show him my martial arts skill! Kallen whispered._

She sprinted at two of the soldiers and leapt in the air. She landed on their shoulders and slid down her hidden blade. Slashing them instantly on their chest, she performed her usual assassin way of attacking at ease. Once she landed on the ground, she stood up and was about to turned towards Lelouch when she heard a loud deafening gunshot from close range.

Sensing it was something bad, she spurned around only to find Lelouch lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

* * *

**What do you think? Any flaws in the story line?**


	4. Chapter 4: War and Beauty

**Code Geass: Assassin's Creed**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass and Assassin's Creed.**

**Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow Code Geass story line.**

_In Stadtfeld Mansion, Homeland_

The Stadtfeld Family, one of the influential and richest noble family among Britannian nobles are known to produce well groomed heirs for 6th generations. Each heir of the family were mostly males who were out standing, good looking and came in good package. The family had contributed much to the empire in terms of technologies. The Stadtfeld doesn't manufacture electrical appliances nor cars but war machines. Most Knightmares and fire arms are built by them, the Stadtfeld Industries.

But the family has a secret. A very big and scandalous secret kept for years. For the first time in history, the family heir was not able to produce a male heir. Instead the 5th heir, James Stadtfeld married an Eleven lady and received two children-a son and daughter. As James's Britannian wife couldn't conceive, the family had allowed the presence of a foreigner in the family to resolve the heir issue.

However, having a half breed heir in the family is an old matter for the Stadtfeld head, Lord Godric Stadtfeld. A tall, big sized man with snowy white hair with slight tinge of red, Lord Godric was more keen to protect the second secret. The Stadtfeld were the successor of the Creed, the organisation that had terrorises Britannia from the former families whom had managed the Creed for years since the ancient days. In sum, Stadtfeld are supporters of the rebels in secret.

After Lord Godric's retirement from the Creed a decade ago, the title of Grandmaster was handed to James Stadtfeld, his only son. The two had plotted many world wide assassinations without any fail for their beliefs- Justice. However as years gone by Lord Godric decided that the Creed should fight for revenge. But James disapproved it and wanted to keep the Creed's objectives. The two began having different views about managing the Creed causing a strain in relationship between them.

James left the Stadtfeld Mansion in Mainland to Area 11 to live with his Eleven wife and children. However, Lord Godric kept on haunted his son. He planned the death of Naoto Stadtfeld, James's son and forced him to divorce Misaki Kouzuki. Lord Godric paired James up with another Britannian noble woman and kept Kallen Stadtfeld as his only heir. The sudden turn of events had kept James to be tied to his father. Lord Godric had managed to take control of his son's life.

For years, James had never returned to the Stadtfeld Mansion in Pendragon City over the issues. But with the sudden summoning of his presence by Lord Godric, James had no choice but to step his feet into the despicable place. Now, he was standing in the very room where he had last seen his father years back.

Lord Godric watched his son standing like a statue in front of him. Although he despised his son, he had no choice but to take good care of him. James was his only son among his three children and the best of all. Sitting on the sofa, he criss crossed his leg and sipped the Earl Grey tea in his cup.

"You have finally return, son" he said in a booming voice.

James nodded. "Yes, father" he replied in a cold, emotionless voice. His voice was colder than an ice, Lord Godric thought. Putting back the cup on its sauce, he looked up at James.

"How is Kallen doing in the Creed?" He asked, thinking it would be better going straight to the point.

James's face changed a bit when he heard Kallen's name being mentioned. He clenched his fist and was silenced. What does the man wants from his daughter? Kallen had suffered enough since she became the heir. The man had forced Kallen to undergo the drilling training used on Stadtfeld's male heirs for years although Kallen was only eight at that time and was still recovering from the loss of her brother.

"What do you want from her?" James growled. He shot Lord Godric a sharp glare.

"Nothing, just checking on her. I heard she has been training with some group of Elevens. Why put her with those creatures? She is the heir of the family and should mix with her own species" Lord Godric hissed. A frown spread over his face. Clearly, he wasn't really pleased to have his granddaughter living among the Numbers. It would tarnish the reputation of the family.

"Kallen is more comfortable with them, father" James replied angrily. He didn't like the fact his father had wrong perception on Numbers. Lord Godric never looked up upon the numbers although they were much better than Britannians.

"I see. Well, her mother is a Number. Can't say anything, then" Lord Godric sighed. He pushed away his saucer and stood up from his seat. Putting both of his hands behind, he headed to the windows and watched the crispy orange red leaves falling from the trees in the gardens.

"What is her current mission then?" He continued.

"As if have mentioned before in my letter, assassinating Prince Lelouch, Empress Marianne's son."  
"...I don't favour it"

James frowned. Raising his eyebrow he blurted out "What?"  
Lord Godric spurned his body towards James. "Kallen will be building a bridge between the Stadtfeld and the Imperial Family. I prefer her to gain trust of the prince and lay a foundation for us in the Imperial family. That would benefit us better. As for assassinating, I don't see any use of her ending the prince's life. Charles wouldn't mind losing another child of his among his 75 children. Killing a prince doesn't change the fact that Britannia is still ruled by the filthy Imperial family." Lord Godric commented.

"You mean Kallen will be married off to a royalty? For the sake of building ties? What do you think she is? A tool?" James raised his voice. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, the man was really in a fit of anger. His eyes were burning in wrath as he realised Kallen was never a human to his father but a tool, no a scapegoat more precisely.

Lord Godric chuckled. "Of course...not. She is an investment of our family. Besides I should thank to your Eleven wife for giving such a pretty heir to me. Her looks would be able to grab the attention of the royalty. Perhaps the fourth Prince Wilhelm would do" he said.

James face turned redder in anger. "Prince Wilhelm? He is twenty nine for god sake! He is too old for my daughter!" He shouted. Before he could lashed out more of his opinions, he heard a loud crash.

Looking on the ground, he saw a shattered wine glass on the floor. Pieces of the glass stuck in the thick carpet on the floor. "You have no right to defy my order! Listen! Kallen Stadtfeld will be the next Empress of Britannia! She will be the stepping stone of our family to the throne!" Lord Godric hissed.

"Throne? Empress? You mean..."  
"Yes. She will assassinate Charles zi Britannia and create a history." Lord Godric paused and took a deep breath.

"The Stadtfeld family will take the throne away from the Imperial family with our own hands. We shall rule the world. A world where we can do anything we like. Isn't that your dream too, James?" He smiled evilly and looked at the cloudy skies from the window.

James stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had heard. This wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't but it happened. A loud thunder roared from distance snapping James from his deep thought.

"The storm is coming,my son." Lord Godric said and headed out from the room. As the door clicked shut, James grabbed a pole to support himself from falling down. His legs suddenly grew clammy and his face was pale.

He had caused a catastrophe. Kallen's life had been taken over by the parasite and her world will be in void. His daughter hands will be tainted with the most evil blood and her name will be branded in history forever-as the murderer of the world's leaders. She is doomed.

* * *

_Area 11, Outside Ashford Academy_

It was a total chaos outside the academy's compound. Curious onlookers crowded around the area to catch a glimpse on what had happened while the police force had been busy keeping the busy body especially reporters from entering the academy which was now a battle field. The police had built a barricade about 600metres away from Ashford Academy to keep any innocent civilians from being a victim of the battle. Ambulances were all around, carrying injured students and teachers for treatment. The Knightmare police force guarded the area from any JLF that tried to hurt the civilians. Meanwhile Britannian army led by Cornelia and her knight Guilford were trying their best to fend the enemies away.

Rolo Haliburton, one of the masters of the Creed stood sandwiched in the large crowd. Dressing up as a crew of one of the TV station, he managed to blend perfectly well with the other crews, making him being able to have access to the TV stations' satellite and news coverage. He sneaked into the TV van parked at a higher land in the havoc. Rolo quickly shut the door of the van and was glad none of the crews were in the van.

He headed to the computers in the van and began accessing live TV footage of several areas of the academy. Scrolling for the angle he wanted, Rolo stopped at the last footage. His eyes searched for the sight of Kallen Stadtfeld in them. He clicked around until he managed to zoom in the video. It was taken from bird's eye view, directly above Ashford Academy's rooftop.

"There you are" Rolo plucked his fingers. He saw Kallen being cornered by some JLF members and a raven haired lad lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Checking the position of Kallen, Rolo quickly slid down his hidden blade and was preparing to leave the place and leapt into action when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you heading, assassin?" A sleepy voice said. Rolo was startled and quickly turned around. He slid out the blade and preparing to attack.

"Relax, its just me. Besides, I am immortal. It makes no point for you to kill me"C.C chuckled. The green haired immortal witch sat on a beanie bag in the van with a slice of pizza stuck in her mouth. Beside her was a box of pizza and an empty one with slight cheese droppings on top.

"You" Rolo hissed. He glared at C.C and snorted.  
"I have no time for you now, Madam C.C. I have to save the Grandmaster's daughter" he continued and pushed the door opened.

"Foolish. She doesn't need you, assassin boy. The Shinozaki lady has sprung to action. Aw, shit. I dropped the cheese again." C.C said. She pushed down the pizza into her mouth and grabbed another slice from the box.

"Shinozaki? Sayoko Shinozaki? What is she doing there?"  
"She is the Prince's maid. Besides she is a well trained ninja. So, your service is not needed for now. Want a slice?"

"Annoyed? Furious? Perhaps you could just watch from the side and wait when does your master needs you. Wanna impress Kallen huh?" C.C teased.

Rolo folded his arms. He watched the footage from the rooftop. It was true. Sayoko had already arrived to Kallen's aid. He glanced at C.C and bit his lips. Rolo disliked the way C.C communicate with people. It was like she was taunting his abilities.

"Fine." He finally said and gave up the battle with C.C. Rolo sat on the chair right in front of the computer and waited patiently for the right time to strike.

* * *

_Ashford Academy_

Kallen sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. She dodged to the left and right, avoiding bullets and fallen ceilings from crashing upon her. She grabbed a machine gun from a dead JLF soldier and shot back at those JLF soldiers hiding behind pillars and doors.

As she tried her best to reach the storehouse, Kallen's mind wandered to the incident just now. An Eleven maid who introduced herself as Sayoko appeared from nowhere and took down the JLF soldiers which had cornered her and the prince. Kallen swore the maid wasn't just an ordinary Eleven maid working for the prince. Sayoko had kunais with her and could move faster than the wind. A maid couldn't be possibly have this talent!

Kallen bit her lips as a bullet narrowly shot passed her. She fell backwards and tried to gain her balance. Damn, she cursed. Kallen wasn't really good at handling guns though she had received training in fire arms in the Creed. Kallen was more of a hand to hand combat girl and would jump to the front of a battlefield.

She tossed the machine gun out from the smashed windows and chose to use her favourite weapons- hidden blades. Kallen saw a few JLF foot soldiers heading toward her, yelling something at her. Kallen ignored them and quickly ran in front of them, not giving her enemies any time to react. She stabbed the blade through the neck of the first two soldiers, a triple side kick to the third and a deep slash on the fourth.

The loud cries of the men had alerted the Gekkas of the JLF from nearby. The machines headed towards Kallen and began attacking Kallen with their guns. The red head hurriedly took hiding inside a classroom, knowing she couldn't challenged a knightmare with her blades.

"Shit!" She cursed as the ground below her shook. The Gekkas were attacking non-stop on Kallen. Kallen pulled out the red and white Guren activation key from her pocket given by Lelouch. She was supposed to head to the store house and used the knightmare to fend off the enemies. Wait, why is she doing that? Why was she taking orders from a Britannian prince? Moreover, from a person she was supposed to kill? Shouldn't she be supporting the JLF? She is a Japanese after all!

Kallen felt dizzy as she thought upon it. She hit her head hard and put back the key into her pocket. Another loud explosion shook the ground. Suddenly, the words of the Grandmaster ringed in her ears.

"We seek to promote peace to the world. Anyone who threatened to disrupt the peace shall be wipe off from the face of Earth. That is one of the objectives of the Creed, Kallen"

Kallen laughed at the words. "Right, does this even works to go against my own people? Supporting the bloody Britannia empire?" She murmured.

"Unfortunately, yes Miss Kallen" a voice said, startling Kallen. Kallen looked up and saw a brown haired lad standing right in front of her. He was dressed in a blue Britannian army uniform and had a rifle with him.

"Rolo?" Kallen exclaimed, her eyes widened. She have not seen Rolo for about a year since her last mission with him.

"The Grandmaster had ordered me to give a hand to you. It seemed that I have been summoned to your aide. I see that you have an activation key with you. Must be the red knightmare in the store. Come on, let's go. A battle awaits for you, Miss Kallen. " Rolo said and pulled Kallen away.

"Wai-wait! What about the Gekkas?" Kallen asked. She turned behind and saw a thick smoke covering the distance between her and the Gekkas. Raising her eyebrow, she wondered what was that.

"A punishment awaits them" Rolo mumbled and quickened his pace. Loud cries and screams could be heard after that followed by explosion and fire licking the area.

"Ah, a bomb" Kallen said. The two dashed to their destination, taking the shortest route as possible to the place.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a quieter and unharmed area of Ashford Academy_

Lelouch smirked as Sayoko informed him about what had happened. Sitting on a bench in the nurse room, he flipped his phone and dialled a number.

"Jeremiah" he said.  
"Your Highness! I'm glad you're alive!" Jeremiah exclaimed. From the background, Lelouch could hear loud crashing of knightmares and men shouting at one another.

"I am still intact, Jeremiah. Don't worry. By the way, how is my plans going? Is Kusakabe still in his lair?" Lelouch asked, wiping the diluted tomato sauce stains on his shirt. He was not shot. Actually, the act was part of his plan. Lelouch planned to be shot to force Kallen to drive the Guren and paving way for him to strike a deal with Kusakabe. Well, if Kallen had not appeared, he would have use Milly or maybe Sayoko.

"Yes, Kusakabe has not shown any movements for the past hour. It was his men who were busy fighting against us."

Lelouch bit his lips. "Such a coward leader" he scoffed. Jeremiah chuckled.

"Er...Your Highness, are you sure of meeting Kusakabe alone? I mean...wouldn't it be dangerous? His-" before Jeremiah could finish his words, Lelouch cut in.  
"Jeremiah Gottwald." He said and paused. "Don't you believe in me? I have backup plans in handy if it back fires."

"No...er...I mean...oh yea, what about the Guren? Who pilots it?" Jeremiah tried to change the topic.  
"I found some interesting woman to pilot it. Remember the red head bunny girl in Babel Tower who has a blade with the Creed's insignia on it?"  
"That Eleven girl?" Jeremiah said in disbelief.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't ever underestimate the Japanese, Jeremiah. I don't really think she is an Eleven because she attends Ashford Academy"  
"What? That's impossible!"  
"It's a long story but I think there is something more mysterious I shall uncover from her. Why would a Britannia be a bunny girl in Babel Tower? Why does she have the Creed's blade? Was she the one who killed Black King? And the most important question is...is she from the Creed?" Lelouch thought and rubbed his chins.

"Your Highness, I think it it too risky to trust the girl. She could be an enemy or a spy from the Creed! Or even an assassin sent to kill you!"

Lelouch stopped when Jeremiah mentioned that. He scratched his head and stood up from the chair. Indeed, Jeremiah was right. Kallen Stadtfeld could be a threat to him but...his sixth sense told him she wasn't. Lelouch couldn't sense any danger from the red head except for her habit of hiding a blade behind her sleeve and showing some tremendous burst of energy when they were attacked by the JLF. He thought she was a sickly, frail girl just as Milly had told him.

How amusing, Lelouch whispered. He don't know why but his heart pounded faster every time he thought about Kallen's mysterious personality. It was like cracking his brains to solve a puzzle.

"I know what to do, Jeremiah. Just be a backup team if everything goes wrong. I will be heading to Kusakabe now. Inform Cornelia about my meeting with him. I shall be a representative of Britannia." Lelouch ordered and killed the call. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and grabbed the bullet proof vest from the table. He wore it on and pinned some Britannia army badges on his clothes. He need to convince Kusakabe and his men that he was sent by Britannia.

"Good luck, master Lelouch." Sayoko said as she opened the door for him. Lelouch nodded and smiled. Stuffing a pistol at his back covered with his shirt, the raven haired prince quickened his pace to where Kusakabe was- in the Club House.

Meanwhile, Sayoko headed to the other direction where Kallen will be in her Guren.

* * *

_In the middle of the battlefield_

Kallen was amazed at the ability of the Guren she was piloting. The feeling was totally different when she piloted the Mark Nemo of the Creed. The Knightmare frame had more functions and was powerful enough to wipe off three knightmares in a row.

Charging in the battlefield with Rolo who piloted the Glasgow, she managed to annihilate a number of Burai and Gekkas, not mentioning some 'accidentally' killed Britannian pilots. If wasn't her fault! She didn't know she had accidentally pressed the launch buttons of Hadron cannon towards the Britannian knightmares. It was too late when she realised that.

"Kallen! Behind you!" Rolo shouted. A Burai was creeping from behind and was trying to smack Guren's head with a giant pillar.

The Guren quickly dodged and kicked the leg of the Burai, smashing both legs instantly. Kallen pressed three buttons on the control panel and started the radiation waves on Guren's left claw-like arm. A red surge of light shined on the Burai and in seconds, the knightmare exploded.

"Good job, Kallen! Come we have more to go!" Rolo praised and shot the Knightmares with Hadron Cannons.

"No problem! The more the better!" Kallen grinned. The Guren moved forward, following the Glasgow but stopped when she received video call from the screen. She clicked it and almost punched the screen when she saw the face she thought she will never see again.

* * *

_Ashford Academy Clubhouse_

Josui Kusakabe stared at the Britannia representative sitting in front of him. He looked at the young lad from top to toe. Frowning, he said " You seemed to be too young to be in the military"

Lelouch laughed. He straightened his body and sat in a more comfortable position on the chair. He glanced to the left and right. Two JLF soldiers were guarding him tightly from every angle. Each had their guns aimed at him and were ready to fire at anytime.

"Really? The army needs more young blood this days!" He replied. Kusakabe chuckled.  
"Well, well. I believe Princess Cornelia wanted to have a cease fire, am I right?"

"Not really"

Kusakabe knitted his eyebrows. He eyed at Lelouch with a quizzical looked and raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"I am here not to discuss about war, not about winning or losing but this" Lelouch said in a serious face. He pulled out a picture of Marianne from his pocket and flashed it at Kusakabe.

At the sight of it, Kusakabe's face drained. He gulped and was breathing heavily. Lelouch smirked. He was waiting for that reaction. Kusakabe immediately ordered his men to dismiss from the place, leaving them alone.

"What about Empress Marianne?" Kusakabe hissed, clearing his throat.  
Lelouch chuckled. He criss crossed his leg and placed back the picture into his pocket.

"I heard you were one of the witness of my mother's assassination. Care to tell me a story?" Lelouch asked. He poured the jug of juice on the table into two cups.

"You-Your mother? Empress Marianne is your mother? Which means..you are..." Kusakabe paused in disbelief. His eyes widened and his mouth hung opened.

"Right, I am Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Empire and the eldest son of Marianne vi Britannia. You might not heard of me as I have not be introduced to the public...yet" Lelouch explained. He felt proud mentioning that he was the son of Marianne the Flash, the commoner who managed to enter into the Imperial family circles and married the Emperor. His mother was indeed an inspiration to every commoners, especially girls who adored her.

"I see. You wanted to know what happened on that day right?"  
"Precisely"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. Empress Marianne wanted to have a small chat with me and told me to wait in the Exelica Garden while she go and fetch her children. I waited for quite some time until I heard the servants screaming that the empress was dead. Then, I rushed to the main hall and found the empress sprawled on the bloodied floor with her traumatised daughter underneath. That's all"

Lelouch was not satisfied. "Are you sure? I heard it was the Creed who planned the attack. Did you see anyone at the scene? Anyone who shouldn't be there?"

Kusakabe sighed. "No. I saw you, her daughter, some servants, Princess Cornelia who rushed in with her bespectacled knight, a blue haired man which looked like he was gonna commit suicide and...and..." Kusakabe's face turned pale. He stopped and let go of the cup in his hands. The cup smashed on the floor. Clearly, he had remembered something.

"Kusakabe-san?" Lelouch asked, eyeing at him quizzically.  
"And...and...those red eyes...those evil eyes...his smile...and he was at the scene with the demon too! That mad man! Oh no...gah!" Kusakabe shouted and turned the table. He grabbed his head and lost his balance. Falling to the ground on his knees, the man seemed to be in great pain and was mumbling words Lelouch couldn't understand.

"Are you alright?" Kusakabe stared at Lelouch. He grabbed his wrist and he tried to speak but couldn't.

"Listen Prince, do not look into his eyes...never look into the eyes of the demon...never...believe me... V-" just as Kusakabe was to mentioned something, he suddenly went on rampage again. He pushed Lelouch away and searched for something in the drawer.

When he pulled out the object, Lelouch finally realised what he was doing. It was a gun.

"Kusakabe-san! What are you doing?" Lelouch blurted out. He tried to grab the gun away from him but failed. Lelouch realised there were red circles surrounding Kusakabe's eyes.

"Charles...Charles...V.V...V.V..." He murmured.

Kusakabe immediately lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through his skull and the man died on the spot. The whole room was silenced.

Lelouch crouched down to Kusakabe and placed a finger down his nose. Dead. Sighing, he stood up and walked around the room. Searching for any evidence that might lead him to his objective. For a few moments, Lelouch managed to glance out at the windows. The battle was still on and the JLF soldiers were still unaware that their leader had committed suicide. He stopped when he saw the red Guren slashing several top ranked pilots of JLF at ease.

"I thought you said you couldn't pilot one" he smirked. He turned away and ransacked the whole place. Then, his eyes caught something glittering in the room. It was a ring. Picking it up, he examined it. Much to his surprise, he saw something which belonged to the murderers of his mother.

"The Creed's insignia" he whispered. He placed the ring closer to his violet eyes to see for any other clues. As he expected, below the surface of the ring, words were carved in the metal.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" it says. Lelouch wondered what does that mean. Could it be the Creed's motto?

Then, a gust of wind blew causing a few papers to fly away from the table. Lelouch picked the papers up and turned the pages. The words were not printed but hand written in such an old classical way. Besides it was written in the old Britannic language once used a few hundred years ago. At the end of the paper was a red seal of the Creed again, this time with a signature and the only word Lelouch could read.

"57th Grandmaster J.S" Lelouch repeated the words. The papers were dated a month ago which means either Kusakabe or someone in the JLF was afflicted with the Creed. Most probably it was Kusakabe's judging from the ring placed on the table.

Then, his phone beep. It was from Jeremiah. Lelouch sighed and replied the message, telling the Margrave that Kusakabe had killed himself and they should declare cease fire with the JLF. Once the message was sent, Lelouch headed to the computer and managed to access into Guren interface system.

He waited for a few seconds for Kallen to pick up the video call. The screen blinked and there she was, the fuming red haired girl staring right into his violet eyes.

* * *

_In the middle of battlefield_

"What do you want, big wig?" Kallen growled. She looked around and saw both forces retreating from the battlefield. A retreat? She thought.

"You know you're kinda cute with that face. Please, do it more" Lelouch teased.

Kallen snorted and blushed slightly. She lifted up her fist and showed it to Lelouch on the screen. She gave him the look of do-it-again-and-I-will-smack-your-face with a growl.

"Kowai ne!" Lelouch exclaimed in Japanese much to Kallen's surprise.

"Wait...how do you..." Kallen stammered.  
"That's a long story to tell Kallen-san. Besides, I think it's better for you to retreat from the spotlight. Everyone will be wondering how and who is the pilot of the red knightmare. You wouldn't want your identity to be revealed right?"

"Ah...yes...you're right" Kallen suddenly realised it. She turned off the interface system and quickly piloted the Guren back to the store house and get down from it. Wiping the beads of perspiration from her forehead, she did not realised that someone was behind her. Before she could turn back, something hit her head hard and the next thing she knew she was lying on the cold floor and it was all dark.

* * *

**Finally, finish chapter 4! How is it? The next chapter will probably involved more Kalulu and more mysteries be uncovered. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Btw, I have been wondering about a certain question. does anyone have any idea why does Kallen's mother eyes blue? I mean Asians are not suppose to have blue eyes right. Does this means that Kallen's mother is also a half breed? Or is it just contact lens? :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Dance

**Code Geass: Assassin's Creed**

** Chapter 5: Fairy Dance**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass and Assassin's Creed.**

**Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow Code Geass story line. **

_The Mysterious Red Knightmare_

_The appearance of an unidentified knightmare in the battle between Britannia Army and the JLF terrorist taken place in Ashford Academy had caused a stir not only among the public but also the army. According to sources, the red knightmare appeared from nowhere and leapt into battle mode as soon as it reaches the battle ground. The Red Knightmare was neither from the Britannia Army nor the terrorist. From the statement given by Sir Gilbert Guilford of the Glaston Knights, it seemed that they managed to catch a glimpse of the pilot who had gotten down from the knightmare.  
Sir Guilford did not shared with us much about the pilot appearance but some brilliant journalist managed to pry out the information from Sir Guilford. It was revealed that the pilot is a red headed female with a slender figure. Most probably she is a Britannian.  
Apart from the identity of the pilot, her piloting skills were a class above of the others. Andreas Darlton of the Glaston Knights described the pilot as an angel dancing in a battlefield in a graceful manner._

_"She was enchanting yet mysterious. Her skills were of like the Knights of Rounds. She was like a maestro, orchestrating the whole battle with her touch. Lovely" _

-_written by Lilliana E. Gottwald of The Britannia Herald, 25 May 2017 atb._

* * *

_The Stadtfeld Manor, Area 11_

Upon feeling the hot rays of the afternoon sun shining right into her eyes, Kallen shifted uneasily from the rays but stopped when she felt something pulling both of her wrist. A loud clinking of chains could be heard as she moved. Opening her sleepy eyes, she looked at the chains tied at her wrists to the chair she was sitting. Kallen recognised the chair. It was the same chair every time her grandfather punished her for her wrong doings.

The red head looked around, wondering how did she arrived back to her home. She was suppose to be in Ashford Academy store, putting back the Guren to where it supposed to be and giving back the keys to the annoying violet eyed Lelouch vi Britannia. But why was she here? Who sent her here?

As she thought, she felt a piercing sensation in her head. "Ouch!" She groaned and leaned her back against the seat. Someone must have strike me at my head, she thought. Just then the door creaked opened, the familiar sound of walking stick hitting the ground echoed. By just listening to the sound, Kallen already knew who it was.

"Grandpa" she mumbled and clenched her fist. She pulled the chains harder, trying her best to snap those chains into two.

Lord Godric Stadtfeld sat on the sofa opposite his hot tempered granddaughter as Johannes, his butler closed the door. The albino butler with an eye patch on his right eye brought a black suitcase into the room and placed it on the table, right in front of Kallen.

Godric watched Kallen eyeing at the suitcase with a quizzical expression. He knew Kallen would give him that look every time they met. Ever since the girl was brought into the Stadtfeld household 16 years ago, Godric knew Kallen's personality and reaction towards everything very well. He could even guessed correctly what Kallen was thinking in her mind now.

"What the hell are you gonna show me old man?" Kallen growled. She eyed at Godric with hatred and disgust.

"Please refrain yourself from saying such obscene words, Kallen. You should know by now who you are. Kallen Stadtfeld is the only granddaughter and perhaps the finest among all of my grandchildren! Besides, you're the Stadtfeld family's heir. You should take care of your image, girl." Godric hissed. He passed his custom made walking stick to Johannes. The stick was made of the best rosewood and had the Stadtfeld family crest on its hilt. Inside the stick was another story to tell. There was a hidden button on the hilt of the stick where when pressed, a thin yet sharp blade will protrude from the end. The blade was so sharp that even at a single touch at it, one will find their skin to be bleeding.m

"Finest my ass...you meant the most useful right?" Kallen mumbled to herself. Godric glared at her under his glasses and sighed.

"I don't know what James had taught you for all this years in the filthy land. You must have learn it from those dirty Elevens." Godric replied with sense of bitterness in every word he said. He eyed at Kallen, waiting for her reaction.

"They are Japanese and this land is called Japan" Kallen snapped back, rattling the chains louder. She felt like strangling her grandfather, whom she despised off ever since they first met.

Godric raised his eyebrow. Straightening his glasses, he criss crossed his legs and bit his lips.  
"You...should know that you're a Britannian and you will always be one. It's no use of you fighting against the Empire just to free this damn land from our own race. Those Elevens will never accept you as part of them. Never. In the end, you will end up like the foolish brother of yours, died fighting for nothing." He said.

Kallen scowled. She folded her arms and turned away from looking at the man's face. "You don't understand, old man. You never do." She snapped again.

"Tsk,tsk. I thought my return to this land will be a happy reunion with my granddaughter but it turn out to be a war. I guess your hot temperedness must have originated from your Eleven blood." Godric sneered and pretended to sympathise Kallen. He signalled Johannes open the suitcase and poured out the contents on the table. Johannes did as what he said and soon a stack of pictures were spread all over the table.

Godric seized the first picture from the furthest end and showed it to Kallen. "This is the red mysterious knightmare which had caused abuzz in Britannia." He paused and picked up the next piece.

"And this is what the knightmare had caused" he growled, pointing at the pile of dead Britannia soldiers and knightmares attacked by the red Knightmare. Kallen raised her eyebrow. She did not expect herself to have kill so many Britannians.

And the most important picture is this!" Godric shouted this time with the last picture taken. Kallen looked closer at it. The picture was a bit blurry but she could see a red head figure coming down from the red knightmare. Kallen instantly knew it was her but calmed down when she realised the picture was taken from the back. Besides, the camera did not snap her Ashford uniform she was wearing with at that time.

"This evidence was already sent to the Britannian army for investigation. You know Britannia doesn't like intrusion in anything they do. You know Britannia is very conscious about their ego and yet you...!" Godric raised his voice. He threw the picture on the table in fury. He was angry over Kallen for deciding to pilot the knightmare that would have caused all secrets to be revealed. If the media knew the girl was Kallen, they will hunt her and the family, digging for Kallen's background. Then the army will check upon the Stadtfeld Industries for suspicion of producing an uncertified knightmare. Worse, if the secret of the Stadtfelds being the Grandmasters of the Creed revealed...that would be their doom.

"Oh" Kallen replied. Clearly, she hadn't thought of the consequences. The last picture had magically froze her to the seat. She did not expect to be seen by someone.

"Where did you learn to pilot a knightmare, Kallen? How on earth would a sickly and frail child like you be able to move in a very active and soldier like manner? Tell me, child. Tell me or I shall locked you up in the Ice Hell again" Godric placed his face closer to Kallen and said in a threatening voice. He was referring to the ice room built in every Stadtfeld home. The ice room was set at a very low temperature and used to punish Stadtfeld heirs who disobeyed the rules. Especially the rules of the Creed. Kallen had broken one of the three Tenets of the Creed. She had brought harm to the Creed, if, she knew that Godric and James were the former and current Grandmaster of the Creed.

"..." Kallen was silenced. She stared at the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of her grandfather.  
"...speak my child."  
"I just...don't know."  
" DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Godric slammed the table. The pictures flew everywhere in the room. Kallen stared into Godric's grey eyes. Although both of them had different eye colour, they shared the same burning fire in their eyes. In fact Kallen was more similar to her grandfather than her father.

"Stop asking me! I don't know!" Kallen shouted back. She pulled the chains harder and harder in wrath. Johannes came from behind and tightened the chains, preventing Kallen from snapping them.

Biting his lips, Godric clenched his fist. He couldn't stand playing games with Kallen anymore. He moved forward, towards Kallen, pushing Johannes away and lifted his right hand up in the air.

"You deserve a slap, Kallen Stadtfeld!" He chided and brought down his hand as fast as he could on Kallen's rosy cheeks.

Slaaap!

Kallen fell to the ground together with the chair in a loud thud. A loud groan could be heard followed by faint cries. Godric pulled Kallen up by her collar and slapped her for another time.

"You are a disgrace to the family! Do you know how much trouble you had caused to us? Because of you the Cree-" Godric stopped abruptly when he heard a loud bang on the door. The door sprang opened revealing a maid with messy long black hair and blue cerulean eyes. Her eyes widened upon seeing Godric's hand on Kallen's collar. Immediately, she leapt upon Godric, pushing him away and grabbed Kallen to the side.

"Karen! Karen! Oh my God!" She screamed like a banshee, shaking Kallen rapidly. Tears welled up in her eyes. When Kallen did not react, the maid turned and glared at Godric with eyes filled of hatred and wrath. Sensing danger, Johannes quickly jumped right in front of Godric, shielding his master.

"You...bakemono!" The maid growled and was about to attack Godric when another red haired man stopped her. James Stadtfeld grabbed Misaki Kouzuki's wrist and pushed her backwards. He stared at both parties, Godric and Misaki, raising his eyebrow.

"Bring Kallen to the infirmary, Johannes. You two, get her out of my sight" James ordered Johannes and two maids behind him. The three nodded and quickly carried the two woman out from the place.

As the door shut, James shot daggers at his father. Godric got up from the floor and dusted the dust on his clothes. He then sat back on his couch, fidgeting with his stick. Godric scowled and he mumbled some curses to himself.

"Why did you do that? I know Kallen had broke one of the three Tenets but she is still your granddaughter. You should not have hurt her." James said, disliking what Godric had just did to his daughter.

"A pampered assassin will not be able to perform her duties well, moreover being the next Grandmaster of the Creed. She is our trump card to create history. We can't spoilt the gem." Godric replied. He swung his stick in the air, almost hitting James.

James sighed. He had no right to defy his father's words. Godric Stadtfeld had found one of his weakness and tied him to the ground. James was stuck under the claws of his own father. He stood there and wondered how Kallen was doing.

"Misaki..." He whispered his ex-wife's name. Just then Godric stood up from his seat and handed something to James. It was a card.

"There will be a party in the Viceroy's Palace this Saturday. It's a welcoming party of one of the Britannian Founding Families arrival to Area 11. The Leo family will be here for about a few weeks for a visit. We could use this chance to lure them to invest in our Industries and also to gain any information for the Creed." Godric explained.

James took the card and flipped it around. "The Leo family? Never thought they will be in Area 11. I wonder what they want" he chuckled. Perhaps having a meeting with the Purist Faction, he whispered. The Leo family are a group of nobles who hated Numbers and Commoners. They are a crazy bunch of people who worship Nobility like their God. It was rare for the Leos to step out from the Mainland.

"That's not the matter. I need Kallen to be in the party"  
"Kallen?"

Godric was silenced. Staring at the pictures of the red knightmare, he snorted and smiled.

* * *

_Ashford Academy_

_A week later, a day before the Viceroy's Party_

Lelouch walked around the school, looking at how badly destroyed was his school after the battle. He thought Ashford would have been destroyed in the battle but it turned out the school managed to retain almost half of its buildings. The front buildings near the entrance especially the sophomores classrooms and the offices were the only parts affected by the attack. Thus, schooling sessions still goes on for the unaffected students. And Lelouch's batch were the unlucky ones as they were not entitled to receive holidays.

The prince walked up the stairs, heading to the second floor. On the way, he passed by several male seniors who stared at him as if Lelouch had killed their cats. Lelouch wondered what he had did to them and realised the reason when his eyes caught something. Right at the corner of the stairs were a bunch of maniac fan girls, watching Lelouch with big widened eyes and saliva drooling from their mouths. Each of them had at least a camera with them and photos of Lelouch.

Lelouch shrugged. He felt odd seeing those girls drooling over him. It was like being thrown into a cage full of hungry beasts. Sensing trouble, Lelouch gulped and quickly took his heels off, hoping that his stamina was enough to save his life.

As expected, the girls chased after Lelouch, ignoring the teachers who were in their way. A few boys ran for safety, fearing being tramped over by the girls. Lelouch cursed under his breath and was praying to God to save him.

He took a very sharp turning and slid down the stairs. For a few seconds,he turned behind and cursed again. Some of the girls were from the Athlete Team and they were chasing him fast. Lelouch ran aimlessly without having any idea to hide.

"Damn!" He smacked his face. Just then, Rivalz appeared from a room and quickly grabbed Lelouch into the room. Lelouch slid into the room and heaved a sigh of relief that he had managed to escape from those crazy girls.

He stood up, dusted his uniform and shook his friend's hand. "Thanks, buddy. I almost died just now" Lelouch said, patting Rivalz's back. Rivalz scratched his blue haired and grinned.

"Actually, it's Prez orders." Rivalz replied and pointed at the blonde haired girl sitting at the chair with the Student Council members around a table. Milly Ashford smiled like a cheshire cat at Lelouch and winked at Rivalz.

"Good job, Rivalz. Here, a cookie for you!" She praised and passed a chocolate chip cookie to Rivalz.

"Milly, what kind of tricks are you hiding under your sleeve again?" Lelouch sighed and pulled a chair. He glanced for a short while at the other members in the room. Shirley Fenette, the orange haired girl who Lelouch knew she had a crush on him was staring at Lelouch like she never seen him for ages while Nina Einstein, the mousy quiet girl who never gets her eyes off the computer seemed to be engross with her work that she did not realise Lelouch's presence.

"Ne, Lelouch! Do you think Milly Ashford is that evil?" Milly grinned and folded her arms. She turned around the chair she was sitting like a merry go round.

"You are not evil but devilish, Millicent" Lelouch replied, smirking. He grabbed the files from the table and flipped it. He cursed. It was the file of the Council's budget. As he expected, they were spending too much on their activities that their output were more than their input. Curse Milly's stupid parties, he chided softly.

Milly frowned. She hated being called by her full name- Milicent Ashford. The name was a but too formal for Milly that she would only used it during any formal parties or meetings. She felt the name doesn't really suited her own personality. It sounded like an old lady.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Ashford's Prince Charming is angry with me, eh?" Milly taunted. Guffawing, she spun the chair faster. Rivalz followed suit Milly like a lost puppy.

"Prez! Stop teasing Lulu!" Shirley chided. She stopped writing the reports of the Council and glared at Milly.

Milly pretended to gasp. "Oh my, protecting your love huh? Ah, young love..." She said in a dramatic way and began saying aloud excerpt from Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Milly! Wh-what are...you talking! I-I don't like Lulu! Eh, no...l mean...it's not that I hate Lulu!" Shirley stammered. She blushed furiously and looked more like a tomato now. Nina chuckled at the drama while Lelouch showed no response over it. He was too wear out after being chased by the fan girls.

"Just confess to Lelouch, Shirley!" Milly replied, continuing with her poems. Rivals nodded in agreement. Shirley looked at Lelouch with reddened cheeks. Meanwhile Milly and Rivalz cheered from behind.

"Lulu,don't believe them! They are lying! I don't hate you!" Shirley quickly denied. Milly came towards her and grabbed her face.

"Really?" She sneered with her devilish grin that was scary enough to frighten kids. Shirley quickly move away and pushed a chair in front, separating her from the hands of Milly.

Lelouch sighed. He felt sick listening to the childish drama happening in the room. He stood up in a sudden and stacked up the files to his side. Tucking both of his hands into his pockets, he looked at the two girls.

"Have anyone of you seen Kallen?" Lelouch asked, trying to change the conversation between Milly and Shirley.

There was a long silence as he pose the question. Shirley gawked in shock, Milly rubbed her chins, Rivalz scratched his hair and Nina stopped working on her computer. Lelouch's question had totally shocked them.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Lelouch continued, sensing a weird aura among his friends.

"Of course Lelouch! You have never show any interest on girls before!" Rivalz exclaimed. This time it was Milly's turn to nod. Meanwhile Shirley was still in shock that she was dumbfounded. Her face turned from red to dark, as if her cat died.

"I see. Well, have anyone seen her?" Lelouch asked again not realising the fact he had caused a gash on Shirley's heart.

"I don't think so Lelouch. Kallen Stadtfeld rarely comes to school, so its hard to find her. But I gotta say buddy, you have a good taste!" Rivalz grinned.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch frowned.  
"Well, she is the heir of the Stadtfeld Industries and also the only daughter of an earl. She is very feminine, scored good grades and have nice racks too! Her good looks add on to the list not mentioning the mountains of money pilling up in her bank account! Phew, you have made a good choice! I am utterly shock, buddy" Rivalz continued. He too had forgotten about Shirley who seemed to be heartbroken. Milly nudged his elbow, signalling him to stop telling tales about Kallen.

"You idiot. Look at Shirley!" Milly hissed. Rivalz glanced at the orange haired girl and felt guilty. He looked at Milly, wondering what he should do.

"Ah, I think you have mistaken Rivalz. I am not trying to get her but she just caught my interest. I have to tell her something. Milly, you know what I meant" Lelouch explained. He stared at Milly, trying to remind her about the incident in the rooftop where Kallen knew his true identity.

Milly somehow got the message from Lelouch. But before she could react, Shirley pulled her arm and pestered Milly to tell the truth. "Is it a confession of love Prez?" Shirley blurted out. Her eyes were watery and she was on verge of crying.

"Well...I...its not that Shirley...Lelouch just have to...er..." Milly stammered wondering what she should say to Shirley. Milly glanced at Lelouch a few times. Help me, she whispered.

Sighing, Lelouch ruffled his wavy raven hair. Girls, he cursed. As he was about to lend a hand to Milly, his phone rang. He excused himself and headed out from the room. Flipping the phone, he answered the call. It was from Clovis.

"Hello? Lelouch speaking"  
"Lelouch!" A jovial voice replied. As usual of Clovis, Lelouch chuckled.

"Yea, what's the matter?"  
"You know the Leos are coming to Area 11 right?"

Lelouch paused. The Leos? He thought. He wasn't really fond of the Leos since the assassination of his mother. The Leos were never in good terms with Marianne, the Lamperouges and the Ashfords for years. They were supporters of the Emperor's belief in Darwinism and were influential members of the Purist Faction. In fact, the Leos were the main family that went against his mother's presence in the Imperial Family. They refused to accept a commoner into the family moreover half breed princes and princesses. Besides they even branded Marianne's children as parasites in the family.

Luckily, Marianne managed to gain support from the public and the Nathdrack family, the Third Founding Family of Britannia to secure her position in the Imperial Family. If it weren't for them, Lelouch and Nunnally wouldn't be born.

"I suppose" Lelouch replied.  
"(Sigh) I don't have any soft spot for the Leos actually except for their lovely children who would always praise my work of art. Other than that, I am particularly too lazy to organise a welcoming party for them. They love talking bad about my Viceroy Palace and especially taunting Empress Marianne"  
"I'm sure Cornelia would have cursed them non stop for that" Lelouch joked but felt a bit offended when Clovis mentioned about them saying bad things about his mother.

Lelouch could hear Clovis cackling loudly from the phone. He swore he heard Clovis screamed followed by clinking clanking sound of palettes and brushes falling on the floor.

"Are you alright Clovis? Don't tell me you accidentally spilled paint on your art again?" Lelouch teased.

"Of course...no. Everything is fine here, very...oh shit! Very fine! Haha!" Clovis laughed nervously.

"I hope so, anyway what do you want to tell me actually? You know there is a risk that someone might heard of our conversation and my identity will be revealed" Lelouch said cautiously, looking left and right. There weren't any students around nor even teachers. He was safe. He couldn't let someone else know his secret other than Milly and Kallen Stadtfeld who God knows how she found it out.

Clovis cleared his throat. "Alright, ahem. To cut things short, the Emperor had given orders that Sub Viceroy Prince Lelouch vi Britannia should attend the welcoming party of the Leos alongside me, the Governor and Cornelia, the Viceroy."

"What the heck?! I am not officially a Sub Viceroy yet! Why should I?" Lelouch almost screamed on the phone. Luckily,he managed to control his voice or not the whole academy would have heard him.

"Dunno but this is an order, brother. You have to go. Alright, I shall meet you at the Viceroy's Palace at 7.00pm sharp, an hour before the party starts. I need you to be dress up by my fashion designers and beautify you before being served to the guests. Jeremiah Gottwald is informed of this. Remember Lelouch, 7 sharp. Bye" Clovis killed the call.

"Served? Am I some kind of appetiser or main course? Damn you!"Lelouch cursed. He slipped back the phone into his pocket and headed back to the Student Council room.

* * *

_The Viceroy's Palace  
At night_

A silver BMW sped past the guard house of the Viceroy's Palace. The driver drove the car up a small hill, queuing up with a few luxury car before reaching the main entrance of the Viceroy's Palace. As the BMW stopped right in front of the entrance, the driver came down and opened the passenger's door.

The door opened revealing a tall red haired man in a grey suit and black tie followed by a blonde lady with a fox like face in a gold dress. The blonde lady could not stop grinning upon the sight of photographers and ushers standing at the main door. A red carpet had been laid right from where the two had been standing into the Palace. The Viceroy's Palace seemed to be merrier tonight with decoration lights everywhere and more people walking up and down the place. Luxury cars of different colours could be seen at the private parking lot and more Britannian Special Guards were patrolling the area.

Jeanne Stadtfeld, the wife of Earl James Stadtfeld grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him over to the group of ushers. She felt like a God, being treated with such a VVIP treatment by them. However James pulled back. He pointed at the car door which was still opened.

"Kallen is still in the car" he said. Jeanne frowned and bit her lips.

"That stupid girl! Perhaps she had fallen asleep! Let her be James! She is such a spoilt child of the filthy Elev-" before Jeanne could finish her words, a female voice stopped her.

"If I were you, I would not lash out such remarks, _Lady Stadtfeld"_ Kallen hissed. She pronounce 'Lady Stadtfeld' in a way that sounded more like a sarcastic remark rather than a greeting. Kallen got down from the car in a red lace dress that reach almost her knees. She wore a small red love shape ruby necklace around her neck. Her red hair was combed nicely in the way she used to comb as Kallen Stadtfeld. She had very little make up on her face compared to her stepmother whose face looked more like a wax figure than a human.

"Don't say such things to your mother, Kallen" James warned sternly. He glanced around, fearing that people might realised that Kallen and his wife were not as good as they seemed to their eyes.

"Whatever" Kallen shrugged and rolled her eyes. Jeanne scowled and looked daggers at her stepdaughter. In a fit of pique, she stormed off from the scene, heading straight to the ballroom by herself. A few guests who witnessed the incident whispered among themselves. Some shook their heads in disagreement while others treated it as an amusement.

"Watch your manners, Kallen. Remember, you are in the Governor's Party and there are many important figures here. Don't disgrace us. Come, let's go" James warned again and quickly pulled Kallen into the ballroom. He felt a little embarrassed having to deal with an almost cat fight in such a formal event.

Kallen cursed under her breath and decided to just ignored everything her father said. She had more task to do, especially it's an order from the Creed.

In the merry atmosphere of the Grand Ballroom with a huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room and expensive decorations placed for display, a certain raven haired lad was not enjoying the beauty of the place. He leaned against the railings of the indoor balcony, staring from above at the guests flocking in and out of the place. Music from the live orchestra in the stage serenaded the ballroom while the guffaws and chatters of guest echoed the music.

Long banquet tables surrounded the room with trays of colourful pastries and drinks at the left, the appetisers on the right, the main course in the centre and deserts etc at the other sections. Right at the corner of the place was a bar where a few drunk guest could be seen lying on the floor and soon having themselves being dragged by the guards out from there. Most of the food served were Britannian food except for a few dishes which were Chinese and from some Areas.

A big chocolate fountain was placed right in the middle of the desert section with freshly prepared fruits and marshmallow placed in a tray beside it. Most of the children gathered around the fountain to have a taste of their favourite chocolate and marshmallows. Meanwhile most of the adults were either at the desserts section or the dance floor.

Lelouch Lamperouge now in the identity of Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia sighed. Dressed in a white royal uniform with heavy badges stuck to it and some fancy stuffs hanging around, he watched the place in boredom. He was quite annoyed to be forced to attend the party which was filled with the stinky aura of nobility. Lelouch would rather stay at Ashford Academy with his sister, Nunnally who was blind and crippled after witnessing their mother's assassination. He had promised to spend the night with her to the beach but had to cancel it just because of a stupid welcoming party.

Sometimes, Lelouch envied his sister. She doesn't have to witness the cruelty of the world he faced now as she was blind. Besides she have no longer any use to the Emperor, thus she was free to do whatever she like unlike Lelouch. He offered to serve the empire in exchange of his sister's freedom. He was afraid that Charles might just make Nunnally as a political hostage or married her to someone else. Lelouch would do anything as long as Nunnally is spared from the Emperor's devious plan.

"Nunnally deserved a better life, a better world" Lelouch murmured. He was glad to have Sayoko taking care of Nunnally. He doesn't trust any of the Britannian servants sent by Clovis. He knew Sayoko would take very good care of Nunnally.

"Lelouch!" Clovis called from behind. The blonde prince was dressed in the same uniform as Lelouch except his was more fancier (girlish?) and had more flashy badges. With a glass of cocktail between his fingers, Clovis slid his arm over Lelouch.

"Hmmm,what's the dooms and glooms about brother? You looked almost dead" Clovis joked.

Lelouch pushed the arm away, feeling uncomfortable to have his brother too close to him. He turned his back away from the guest and tucked his hands into his pockets. Chuckling, he said "Not really, it's just...I am not used to the strong smell of royalty and nobility"

Clovis sniffed. "But I don't scent anything at all. Is it my perfume causing your nose to be itchy?" He guffawed.

"You wear perfume? Women's perfume?" Lelouch smirked. Clovis punched his shoulder and the two laughed.

Just then, the usher at the door announced the arrival of new guests. It was customary to announce every arrival of guests in parties, especially parties involving royalties.

"Announcing the arrival of Earl James Stadtfeld, Lady Jeanne Stadtfeld and...Kallen Stadtfeld!"

The huge doors opened and all head turned at the arrival of the new guests. Even Clovis and Lelouch found themselves checking out too. Earl James Stadtfeld and his wife entered the ballroom with elegance leaving out his daughter who followed from behind like a lost puppy.

Lelouch couldn't help himself but to stare at Kallen with great interest. There, in the middle of the ballroom stood Kallen Stadtfeld, the identical twin of his childhood friend, Karen Kouzuki in an elegant red lace dress. She was dressed in all red from top to bottom-Red hair, red dress, red necklace and red high heels except for her bright blue eyes.

She looked very different when she was in Ashford uniform and the bunny suit compared the what she was wearing now. As if the dress managed to unleash her real beauty. Kallen had the same aura when Lelouch first saw her in Babel Tower, beautiful, enchanting yet mysterious and dangerous. However there was an additional trait Lelouch would like to add on her today- dauntless. She does not show any fear in a place infested with nobles and royals although she was actually a half breed. If the nobles know her true parentage, she would be stripped off from her nobility and be taunted for the rest of her life. She will not be able to stand up again and would have to live in hiding. And yet she dared to show her face here in such an attractive manner.

Lelouch realised most of the guests were eyeing at Kallen. The males had their jaws hanging while the females were scowling in jealousy. He smiled upon seeing their reactions. He had finally found a source of amusement in the party.

Clovis realised his brother was staring too hard at Kallen. He giggled cheekily and nudged Lelouch. "Fallen for the Earl's daughter eh?" He sneered.

Lelouch laughed. "Just wondering why does the mother and daughter having no similarities with each other" he quickly posed a question to change the topic.

"Ah, I see. The Earl wouldn't tell me anything even if I asked him about it. He just shrugged and laughed." Clovis replied and rubbed his chins. The usher announced the arrival of another guest while the guests stopped staring at the Stadtfelds and continued with their chattering again.

"Want to hear some introduction about Kallen Stadtfeld?" Clovis asked.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, she's quite famous among nobles. Famous in the sense of beauty. You see, Kallen Stadtfeld is in the top 10 most beautiful noblewoman in Britannia. She joined the list last year after appearing in my birthday party with a sea blue dress. Although she is good looking, her aloofness had caused her to fall from the top spot. She never talks to anyone and refused every dance request. You can say she is very anti social. Besides, rumours said that she is weak and had some sort of weird diseases. I don't know how true is that." Clovis explained.

Lelouch wanted to laugh out loud that badly. He felt everything Clovis told him was the same as Rivalz. "You don't know her. She's more than you think" Lelouch whispered. Unfortunately, Clovis heard it.

"What? What did you said?"  
"You wouldn't want to now, Clovis"

Lelouch looked among the crowd again, his violet eyes searching for Kallen. He saw her leaning behind a pillar, ears-dropping a conversation between General Thompson and Admiral Harley. Lelouch raised his eyebrow. He wondered what was she up to again. Perhaps assassinating the men? Talking about assassination, Lelouch had still not solved the mystery of Kallen appearing in the Babel Tower, Kallen knowing his identity, Kallen with a blade from the Creed and Kallen being able to pilot a knightmare.

"Tell me Kallen, are you from the Creed? Are you here to kill me? But I don't think you dare to touch a living national treasure" Lelouch smirked. He touched the gun hidden underneath his shirt. He need the weapon in case Kallen attacked him or some unknown enemies ambushed him. Lelouch looked around and spotted Jeremiah standing on guard among the crowd. He stared at Kallen and then at Lelouch. He raised his eyebrow and pointed at Kallen. Jeremiah mumbled something that only Lelouch could understand.

Lelouch shrugged and signalled Jeremiah to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile Clovis had gone downstairs to usher the members of Leo family that had just arrived. Lelouch spotted the familiar proud looking Marcus Leo who was a year older than him at the grand entrance with his elder brother, the heir of the family, Lord Vance Leo and mother, Duchess of Vane Lady Sophie Leo. Marcus saw Lelouch at the balcony and smirked. The blue haired lad with a mole by the side of his left eye winked and then headed to the dance floor with some random noble girl.

Most of the noble girls stared at Marcus with blush creeping on their face and saliva drooling. Even the older women were squealing at the sight of the handsome Marcus Leo. Lelouch saw Clovis with disgust over his face and Jeremiah shaking his head. It was not that they were jealous of Marcus but the lad twisted the girls' heart to his own. He never loved any of his girlfriend. Instead he treated them as an item of comfort. He never failed to make girls fall to his feet, not even once.

"Let's not think about him. Where's Kallen anyway?" Lelouch wondered. He looked around, searching for Kallen. His eyes stopped upon seeing her being swarmed by a group of boys. She was cornered by some perverted noble boys who Lelouch guessed must be trying to flirt with her. Kallen showed no response, instead she stood there like a statue and played with her phone.

"She needs my help perhaps?" Lelouch mumbled to himself. After seeing Kallen's skill in martial arts, he believe she would have easily fend off the boys. But he bet she wouldn't want to reveal that she was actually strong and healthy to the public. To the eyes of people, the pretty Kallen Stadtfeld is weak and frail.

But Lelouch's inner voice screamed loudly, demanding Lelouch to save her. His eyes widened upon seeing Marcus Leo heading to Kallen with interest in his eyes. He pushed the boys away and was seen lashing out some curses at the noble boys. The boys backed away with scowls on their faces.

"Shit. Marcus will harass her" Lelouch said and quickly headed downstairs. He needed to prevent Kallen from being trap by Marcus's playboy attitude.

* * *

Kallen watched the blue haired boy coming closer to her. She put down her phone and raised her eyebrow. What's wrong with him? Why were they so many people bothering me? She thought. Kallen was busy texting to the Grandmaster about her mission. It seemed that he had called off her mission to kill Prince Lelouch and changed target. He wanted her to keep an eye on Prince Clovis whom the Creed thought to be involved in some secret military weapon that will be fired on weaker nations.

Currently, Kallen's mission was to sneak into Clovis's office and get the file of the research. Coincidentally, the Stadtfelds were invited to a party in the Viceroy's Palace which makes things easier for her. Kallen rubbed her left cheeks. The slaps from her grandfather had still hurt although it had been a week. The last week was tough for her. Godric had locked her up in the Ice room for more than an hour everyday until Kallen felt like dying. Luckily, her father managed to persuade Godric to stop the detention. And Kallen was glad he did or she would have been dead for now.

She looked at the lad standing in a very close proximity to her. He pushed Kallen to the wall and trapped her between his two arms placed on the wall.

"How can I help you?" Kallen asked in a weak voice.  
"Greetings, my you looked gorgeous Miss Stadtfeld" He praised and licked his lips. The lad kissed her hands and stared into her blue eyes.

"You are...?" Kallen asked with puzzlement. She retracted her hand and wiped off the stains of saliva with a tissue paper. Gross, she whispered and grimaced slightly.

"Ah, forgive me. I was to enchanted by your beauty that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Marcus Leo, the second son of Duke Frederick Leo and Duchess Sophie Leo. My brother is Lord Vance Leo and my cousin, Sir Wilber Leo is the Knight of Thirteen. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Stadtfeld. Call me Marcus"Marcus said and tried to kiss her cheeks. Kallen quickly back away.

"Oh,it's a pleasure too, err... Marcus. Anyway, I have some important matters to tend. If you won't mind-" Before she could finish her words, Marcus stopped her. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What about a dance Miss Stadtfeld? Or perhaps a drink?" He insisted. Kallen frowned and sighed. She felt like giving him a tight slap and screaming for the guards to come.

"No, no. Not today Marcus. Really, I have to go" Kallen fought back. She was really getting annoyed by the weirdo. Marcus persuaded her again and again until Kallen finally lost her temper.

But before she could give Marcus some tongue lashing or breaking his bones, a white figure appeared and pushed Marcus away from her.

"A gentleman doesn't force a lady, Marcus. Moreover a perfect lady like her." Lelouch sneered and pulled Kallen closer to him. Kallen gasped at the sudden appearance of the person she hope to be the last person she meet in the world.

Marcus knitted his eyebrow. "Le-Lelouch! What are you trying to do? Stealing my woman?" He hissed.

Lelouch laughed mockingly at Marcus's statement. "Your woman? I doubt Kallen wouldn't want a guy like you? Look, she refused to even dance with you. You still call her your woman. Such a shame, Marcus" he replied and glanced at Kallen.

Marcus was silenced and speechless. Biting his lips, he glared at Lelouch. His reactions had amused Lelouch. Lelouch and Marcus were never in good terms since young. Marcus's proud and arrogant personality had always annoyed Lelouch moreover when the latter mocked Marianne's death. The two almost fight till death until Cornelia and Schneizel ended the fight.

Sensing he was winning, Lelouch finally took the last move- a checkmate to Marcus. He leaned towards Kallen and pulled her head towards him. He pushed her soft red hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead much to Kallen's surprise.

"Sorry Marcus. Kallen Stadtfeld is mine. She deserves to be with me. Shall we dance then?" Lelouch asked Kallen in a gentleman manner. He winked at her to play with the act. Kallen nodded weakly and she was pulled into the dance floor. She saw Marcus almost in tears and ran out from the ballroom in anger.

The two danced like fairies on the dance floor. Every step they took was very precise and were in harmony to the music played. Kallen felt a bit embarrassed to have a man touching her body and blushed. Worse, the guest were staring at them ever since they started dancing. Lelouch realised Kallen was blushing and decided to make her blush more.

"Savouring the moment, love?" He teased. Kallen's cheeks reddened. She shot him a dirty look and stepped his foot.

"Shut up! You force me to dance with you!" She barked.  
"Really? I was just trying to save a princess from a monster. You should thank me you know."  
"What princess? Who you think you are the prince? Or the hero?"

Lelouch paused and thought for a while. "No, I am the humble servant of the princess" he replied. Kallen frowned.

"Heck, you're weird. First you call us Japanese and now you say you are my servant. I can't believe you are a prince of Britannia" Kallen chuckled.

"I am weird. Though you true identity interest me more"

Kallen's face turned pale upon hearing his statement. He wanted to know my identity? Gosh, I should have foresee that! Kallen gasped. Lelouch should be suspecting her after the attack in Ashford Academy. Kallen smacked her face and was thinking for a perfect reason until a soft pair of lips stopped on her lips.

* * *

**Reviews please. Is this story worth continuing? I need some feedbacks so that I can pull up better chapters for the story. Thanks. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen

**Chapter 6: Stolen**

**Code Geass: Assassin's Creed**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass and Assassin's Creed.  
Author's note: This is not a crossover. The story does not follow Code Geass story line.**

**I would like to thanks to my top reviewers, ryder77, falconrukichi, Cookielova, XT3100 and all my readers for your support. Really appreciate your reviews and ideas in helping me to continue CG:AC story.**

**For this chapter, I would like to thanks again to Graveyard449 for your idea of using Eagle's Vision as a geass.**

**And let the story begins...**

*****Sorry to all readers, I have mistaken Kewell Soresi as Bartley Asprius and vice versa. To correct the error, I have replace Kewell's name with Bartley. Thanks to Knightmare Frame Razgriz for spotting it out. **

* * *

_In the control room of the Viceroy's Palace_

Kewell Soresi stood in front of the screens on the wall, his hands tucked behind his lanky body and his left leg thumping softly on the floor. In his hands were two photos of two females which seemed to share about the same features. Beside him, stood Bartley Asprius, a plump and bald Britannian military general who was munching some energy bars.

As he watched each footage from the CCTV in the ballroom, Kewell frowned and rubbed his chins. It was hard for him to believe Marika, his sister's hypothesis. But after comparing Kallen Stadtfeld and the picture of the maid working in the Stadtfeld Manor, he realised Marika was right. Misaki Kouzuki and Kallen Stadtfeld looked almost the same, their eyes and face matched each other except that Kallen had more Britannian features.

"I guess you hypothesis had been proven Marika. It is true that the Stadtfeld heir is a half breed" Kewell turned behind and said to his sister who was sitting on the couch. The brunette in a military uniform seemed to be busy flipping files and typing on the laptop.

"Now you believe me huh?" Marika sneered.

Kewell nodded. He knew his sister was furious with him for not believing in her hypothesis at first. He glanced at the two men sitting opposite Marika. They grinned at Kewell and mocked Marika quietly.

"I will have to summon the Purist Scouts here to arrest Kallen Stadtfeld for tainting the nobility. Passed me the phone, Arnold" Kewell ordered the guard standing at the door to grabbed his phone on the table.

"I have Xavius and Flavius here to do the job. They received training to be Purist Scouts, so technically they are one although they work for military." Marika interrupted and pointed at the two men in front of her. Xavius, the muscular one looked at Kewell and confirmed Marika's statement by nodding.

"You seemed to be enthusiastic in capturing Kallen Stadtfeld. What motivates you eh?" Bartley guffawed. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at Marika. Marika smiled and shut her laptop.

"Bartley, you know that Kallen Stadtfeld and I aren't in good terms since the first day we met. I personally loathed everything in her. I don't care she is the daughter of an earl or whatsoever but now I have a trump card to drag her down to hell. Besides, I won't allow any woman to go near Prince Lelouch, my love." Marika said with thick sense of bitterness and loathe in each word she said.

The Soresi family used to work for the Stadtfeld many years ago and since Marika and Kallen were almost the same age ( Marika was 13 and Kallen was 8 at that time), they thought that Kallen and Marika will get along well with each other. But it never did. Marika hated the way Kallen sympathises the Elevens. She couldn't accept a friend who decided to lend a hand to those Elevens. She just can't. Marika didn't know that Kallen had Eleven blood in her and was in deep thought of a reason of her being too kind to the Elevens. And now she knew the reason.

"That Prince had caught the heart of my sister? I had no idea you did behave like girls. You never did anything girly since young" Kewell taunted. Marika glared at him and cursed her brother under her breath.

She stood up, packed her things and ordered Xavius and Flavius to follow her downstairs. "We shall arrest Kallen Stadtfeld now. I have requested for a warrant from the Purist Faction." She said as the two men nodded and headed out.

"Bye brother. Don't let the silver haired bitch to get you for not informing her about our mission" Marika said and left the room.  
"You mean Viletta Nu?" Bartley chortled, pieces of food jumping out of his mouth. Kewell grimaced in disgust and shot him a glare. As soon as the door was shut, Bartley's phone rang. Flipping the phone, he answered the call.

"Hello, Bartley Asprius speaking"  
"Sir? I...I...well...it's kinda hard to tell you but...you see...we...err" the caller stammered.  
"What happened? I thought you guys are supposed to transport the 'thing' to our new lab?"  
"The thing is the 'thing' had been stolen"  
"What the fuck! By whom?"  
"Three Elevens believed to be terrorist"

Bartley's face blackened when he received the news. He gripped the phone hard, almost snapping it into two. The plump man smacked his face and cursed under his breath. He paced up and down, thinking of a way to solve the problem.

"Does Prince Clovis knows about this?" He asked.  
"No, sir"  
"Don't inform the prince. His Highness must never know about this. If this news leaks, you better say your name as the culprit or say your prayer!"

Bartley shouted on the phone and killed the call instantly. In anger, he threw the device on the floor like a raging bull. Kewell was taken aback by the general's sudden outburts and raised his eyebrow.

"Shit" Bartley muttered and stormed out of the room, leaving the guards to be puzzle at his sudden rage. All except for one violet eye guard who seemed to be expecting Bartley's reaction.

* * *

_Ballroom_

Kallen was dumfounded. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe she was being kissed by a boy. Right on her lips.

As if the kiss managed to freeze every single muscles in her body, Kallen was left rooted to the ground. She was too shock and afraid to move. The kiss that lasted about a minute seemed to be like eternity. As soon as Lelouch pulled away, blush crept over Kallen instantly. She felt her body temperature suddenly shoot up and the tips of her ears burning.

"What the hell did you just did to me?" Kallen blurted out.

Lelouch pretended nothing had happened and gave a stoic expression to Kallen. He gripped both of her wrist tight, preventing her from moving. His violet eyes stared into her blue cerulean eyes with full of seriousness.

"It's called a lip to lip contact that shows no sign of affection nor interest to a human name Kallen Stadtfeld" Lelouch replied and glanced a few times at something behind Kallen. From his expression, Kallen predicted there was something not right happening behind her. She turned back but a pair of strong hands reached the side of her face and pulled her in front.

"Wha-what?" She gasped.  
"Don't look. I need you to stay just like what you were after the kiss." Lelouch warned. He cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his until Kallen could feel his warm breath fanning her face. She blushed furiously and this time the temperature shot up higher than just now.

"What on Earth is Lelouch vi Britannia doing to an innocent girl like me? Is this a sexual harassment? You know I can just break you bones anytime right, Lelouch vi Britannia?" Kallen hissed.

Lelouch laughed mockingly. "Haha, you wouldn't even dare to harm a living national treasure like me" he replied proudly much to Kallen's annoyance. He let go of her chins and wrapped his arms around her waist. They began dancing again, joining the other couples on dance floor.

"I need you to stay calm, Kallen. I am gonna turn around you in a position where you can see them. Just take a glance ok?" Lelouch said and led Kallen to the left wing of the dance floor. He slowed down for a moment and spun Kallen around.

"At 3'o clock. Two men in guards uniform. One with a scar on his cheek and another muscular guy with holding a blue handkerchief. And at 6'o clock. Another one, a woman with black hair tied in a bun who is pretending to admire a painting but is actually looking at this way. See them?" Lelouch whispered and spun Kallen back towards him.

She nodded slightly and raised her eyebrow. "Who are they actually? I know the woman. She's Marika Soresi, an acquaintance of mine since I was a child. We weren't on good terms"

"Marika Soresi, a sly and cunning woman whose mind is that devious that me myself wouldn't dare to go near her. Jealousy and pride are the source of energy, she is a woman you should never get close with." Lelouch said and shuddered. It seemed that he had bad experience meeting with her.

"Lelouch?"  
"Ah right. Sorry, a certain nightmare between me and her came across my mind. By the way, just to clarify with you about our lip to lip contact, I was trying to distract you from meeting eye contact with those Purist Scouts. They were eyeing you since we started dancing and from what I see from their gaze, it must be something bad."  
"Purist Scouts?"  
"They are specially trained members of the Purist Faction whose job is to get rid of any people that could bring harm or stain the image of nobility. They are famous for mastering the art of making humans disappear without trace by kidnapping you with a black bag. The Emperor knew of their existence but chose to ignore their crimes"

Kallen gulped upon hearing that. Her face was ashen white. "You mean they kill for that reason? For staining the image of nobility...is that referring to half breed like me?"

Lelouch sighed. "Unfortunately yes. You're in real danger now, Kallen. I must say you might be dead once you leave the ballroom."

"You gotta be kidding me! My father is an Earl! They can't kill a noble right? I mean a half noble like me?" Kallen exclaimed.  
"I don't know. But what I know is that I have to get you to somewhere safe. I thought that by kissing you will show to them that you are a prince's property but it seemed it fails"

Kallen blushed upon hearing the word 'prince's property'. "What do you think I am? An item?" She barked. Lelouch placed his finger on her lips, silencing the red head.

"Hush, just follow what I say and you will be fine. I am trying to save a damsel in distress ok?"

Kallen wanted to snap back at Lelouch but stopped when her eyes caught the sight of the Purist Scouts paving their way in the crowd towards her. Suddenly images of her being wrapped with a black bag around her head and being locked up in a cell appeared in her mind. She swore she saw splashes of blood in her vision and saw herself kneeling and crying over a dead body.

Then she felt her head spinning and her eyes began to see things in a different way. Almost everything in the room were emitting lights to her eyes. Some were blue, white while she could see gold light emitting from Lelouch. But the red glows from the Purist Scouts caught her attention more. The red glowed non stop from their bodies as if it was indicating her something. Could it be possibly telling her they are enemies?

Kallen felt her legs were clammy and she felt her head getting heavier. The sudden change in vision had brought her to the feeling she used to had when she was a child. She had been suffering from this weird kind of vision for a long time and the problem stopped when she was fourteen and continued again when she reached seventeen. When she consult her father about it, James just told her to accept it as a gift. She totally had no idea what kind of disease or gift she was having.

Lelouch grabbed hold of her and led her out from the dance floor. The Purist Scouts speed up their pace and pulled out their electric guns. Kallen was sweating profusely and her face was turning pale. Her heart pounded hard and fast, her breath was getting heavier. Faint voices ringed in her ears, calling her name.

"Kallen..."  
"Karen no!"  
"Die!"  
"Goodbye Eleven girl..."  
"Naoto!"

"Lights off Jeremiah" Lelouch instructed on the phone. Suddenly, the whole ballroom was pitch black. Loud gasps could be heard followed by glass crashing. Lelouch turned towards Kallen and realised that she was having a panic attack. He quickly crouched down and checked on Kallen's condition.

"Kallen! Are you alright? You are breathing heavily!" Lelouch exclaimed. In the darkness, he could not see her face clearly but was able to predict Kallen's condition. He fumbled in the dark for Kallen's hands and quickly brought her out from the room through the emergency exit.

* * *

_At the same time in the ballroom_

James was taken aback by the sudden darkness in the ballroom. He was busy chatting with the Defence Minister of Britannia, Sir Horace Ignatius when the electric cut off.

"Did Prince Clovis forgotten to pay the electricity bills?" Sir Ignatius joked. A few other politicians who were around him laughed.

"Maybe this is a part of the show tonight" James suggested. Just then, his phone in his pocket vibrated. He excused himself from the group and headed to a place where the moonlight shines through the windows.

"James Stadtfeld speaking." He answered.  
"It's me"

He paused as soon as he heard the voice. He knew who it was. Immediately, he switched the phone line to his private phone line.

"Line is secure. Where is Bartley?" James asked Rolo Haliburton, the master of the Creed.

"We have taken him down. Now I am heading towards Clovis. It seemed that Nagata, Ohgi Kaname and Tamaki Shinichiro had drove the truck away. They should be heading to Shinjuku now." Rolo said.

" Yes, you and your troops have to make sure Clovis fall into our trap. We can't afford any mistakes" James ordered.  
"Yes my lord!"

In the middle of the ballroom, Clovis was busy mingling with the guests to assure them that the electricity will be back as soon as the technicians fixed the problem. He calmed down several nobles who had great fear of darkness and ordered a few guards to aid one of the wife of a nobleman who had fainted due to the sudden darkness.

"Damn, what's going on? Hey, have any of you seen my brother, Lelouch?" Clovis asked the guards.

One of the guards nodded and replied "I saw Prince Lelouch walking towards the garden with a red haired girl by his side."

Clovis's eyes widened and a sinister smirk formed across his face. He certainly dud not expect to have Lelouch going out with a girl. "This will be a great news!" He thought.

Then, Bartley Asprius came from behind and tapped his shoulders. "Your Highness. There is something I must tell you."

Clovis turned and raised his eyebrow. He wondered what the plump man wants.

"It's...the thing had been stolen by some Eleven terrorist" Kewell explained, hesitatingly. Clovis's face whitened and he grabbed Bartley's collar.

"What did you just say?"

Bartley glanced to the left and right, gulping. "The truck containing the project specimen was stolen, Your Highness"

"I thought I told you and your goddamn people to protect her at any cost? What have you done, moron?!" Clovis snapped. He pushed Bartley away and stormed out from the ballroom.

"Your Highness! Where are you going?" Bartley shouted.  
"To solve the problem by myself. You know the consequences if this thing comes to the public, Bartley Asprius!" Clovis growled and bit his lips. Fear arose in his heart as he began thinking of what would happen if the Emperor knows about his project. He would have lost everything he has, worse he will be disinherited!

"Get Diethard Reid now! I have to make an announcement! Where are the terrorist heading?"  
"To Shinjuku Ghetto, Your Highness!"  
"Summon the army, I need them to capture those bloody Elevens alive!"  
"Yes, Your Highness!"

Bartley watched his master heading to the press conference room as he dialled Diethard Reid's number. Once getting the reporter to make a live broadcast, Bartley smiled in relief. He was able to deceive not only Prince Clovis but also Britannia's No. 1 reporter. He suddenly felt proud of himself that he couldn't stop grinning.

"Only Rolo Haliburton can do this job well" Rolo whispered. He adjusted the face mask and pillows tied around his body. Although he hated being in disguise, it was an order which he cannot defy. Dragging those pillows with him, Rolo scurried to Clovis's direction, fearing the prince might suspect him for not being the real Bartley.

* * *

_Viceroy's Palace Garden_

Lelouch brought Kallen to a bench as they arrived at the Viceroy's Palace gardens. Kallen's panic attack had stopped to his relieve after he managed to convince her that they were safe now.

The raven haired prince stared at Kallen who was mumbling something under her breath. She held her forehead with her left hand and took a few deep breaths.

"Alright now?" Lelouch asked, slightly worried.

"Yea, thanks." Kallen muttered. She wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief.

"I will issue the Purist Faction not to take any actions on you. I will have Jeremiah to sent some guards to your side. You need protection and-" before Lelouch could finish his words, Kallen cut him off. She stood up from the bench and pushed Lelouch's shoulders hard. Anger was all over her face as she clenched her fists.

"I don't need any protection! Moreover from a Britannian prince like you! Nothing can change the fact that I am a half breed! You Britannians will never accept me in your society! Your people killed my grandparents, my relatives, my brother and took away my mother's sanity! Britannia took everything from me! Everyone, everyone who protects me lost their lives!" Kallen bellowed. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Kallen..." Lelouch whispered her name. He was indeed taken aback by Kallen's sudden temper.

"I lost everything...everything...these fine clothes, luxurious house and these stupid nobility parties...they mean nothing to me. My father and grandfather never understands me. They don't know how it feels to see your friends and love ones being demoralised and treated like dirt just because of they are Numbers. Everything about Britannia are all made of evil! I can't even accept the fact that the evil blood flows in my veins!" She continued, raising her voice. She held the sides of her head with both of her hands, facing towards a tree.

"I...I understand the feeling." Lelouch replied in a solemn tone. Kallen turned towards him and raised her eyebrow.

Lelouch sighed as he began his story. "I loathed the fact that I am the child of that man. My own father never think of us as his children, but as puppets. He used each of us as a tool to expand and strengthen Britannia. Nunnally has zero value to him as she is crippled and weak. If I did not agree to serve the empire, he would have dispose Nunnally as some political tool to another country. To protect Nunnally, I have no choice but to sacrifice my life. I have no freedom nor power to change anything. Even when I asked him about my mother's death, he just shrugged and said it was an old news. My blood," Lelouch paused. He stared at his hands and his own reflection on the puddle on the ground.

"Is more evil than yours, Kallen." He continued and stepped on the puddle with hatred all over his face. Lelouch despised the emperor, his father who never even care about him and Nunnally. That man never looked into their eyes since they were born.

"Lelouch..." Kallen muttered. She stood there and was speechless. She didn't know that Lelouch faced similar problems as her too. She thought he would just be like those nobles, too indulged in luxury, unaware of the sufferings of the people.

The two stared at each other in silence. A cold gust of wind blew passed them, causing Kallen to shiver.

"Come, let's head back to somewhere warmer. It's getting cold here." Lelouch chuckled. He checked his watch and realised it was already 10pm. He was supposed to be with Clovis to meet up with the Leo family now.

As the two headed back to the ballroom, Kallen suddenly broke the tension between them. "Err...I'm sorry" she blurted out.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow and looked at Kallen. "What for?"

"I shouldn't have raise my voice at you. You were trying to help me yet I...heh, this feels weird. I can't believe I am bowing down to a Britannian prince. Is fate playing around with me?" She sighed and wiped her tear streaked face. It was not of Kallen Kouzuki to surrender. Kallen never did that in her life. She was a fighter, and would fight for victory until the end.

"Kallen, can I ask you question?" Lelouch stopped his pace and turned towards Kallen. Kallen shot him a quizzical look.

"Do you wish for a world of peace, where everything, all these oppression on Japanese and the war ends?"

Kallen was taken aback by the sudden seriousness in their conversation. She moved a step backwards and wondered what he really meant.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want that? I wish that my mum and I could live as what we really are and Japan would be free. Then, my brother, Naoto can rest in peace." Kallen exclaimed. It was Naoto's dream, her dream and all the Japanese dream.

Lelouch watched Kallen smiling sweetly to herself. He suddenly remembered how familiar was that smile to him when he first came to Japan. Karen's smile, Lelouch whispered and gave himself a weak smile. He clenched his fist and looked down on the floor.

"Nunnally hope for it, you too huh?" He whispered.  
"I beg you pardon Lelouch?"

"Nothing. If you wish for it, so be it" Lelouch shrugged off and continued his pace, leaving Kallen standing there looking at him questioningly.

* * *

_Highway heading towards Shinjuku Ghetto_

A truck sped fast on the highway, cutting through some cars and honking non-stop for people to give way. Behind, three police cars were chasing the truck with an army helicopter soaring from above. As the truck reached a crossroad, two army tankers appeared from the opposite direction of the highway, charging towards the truck.

"Shit!" Nagata cursed. He swerved the truck to the right where no tankers were spotted and pressed the accelerators. A loud deafening screeching of the tyres could be heard.

Inside the truck, the situation was more chaos as the two other passengers, Ohgi Kaname and Tamaki Shinichiro were screaming like banshee. As the truck sped faster, the two were thrown against the wall of the truck several times like a doll. Tamaki rubbed his forehead as he struck the windows while Ohgi covered his mouth. He felt like vomiting and was dizzy.

"Can't you just drive properly? You are driving us crazy!" Tamaki shouted. Nagata ignored him and glanced several times through the side mirror. He was worried that the police might open fire at them.

"Just shut up! It's not like I wanted to!" Nagata hissed.

Ohgi nodded. "Yea, the Creed ordered us to snatch the truck and drive it to Shinjuku Ghetto. And we can't afford to be arrested by those Britannia police" he said.

Nagata supported Ohgi. "We can't lose to those Britannian dogs!"

Tamaki scowled. He folded his arms and leaned against his seat. "Fine. What's in this truck anyway?"

"Rolo Haliburton said it was poison gas." Ohgi replied. The loud siren of the police could be heard from behind. Nagata pushed the gear up and took a sharp turning. They were almost reaching the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Poison gas? What are we gonna do with them anyway?" Tamaki asked. Ohgi shrugged. He clearly had no idea what does the Creed wanted to do. Rolo did not clarify with him anything except to bring it to Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Kisama! Move away kid!" Nagata shouted. He honked loudly at a blue haired Britannian boy in a black school uniform who was riding a bike in front. It seemed that the boy was blocking Nagata's way.

"Look! There are the Knightmares Police in front! Quick, turn!" Tamaki alerted. But it was too late. Nagata had passed by the next turning and the road was currently a straight road.

"Looks like we're cornered..." Ohgi whispered. Nagata was running out of ideas to escape. He turned around, finding for another exit.

"Quick! They are coming towards us!" Tamaki shouted.

"We have no choice!" Nagata finally made his decision. He turned sharply to the right and knocked down the road barriers. The truck plunged into the low land of the ghetto and crashed into an abandoned building.

* * *

_Conference room, Viceroy's Palace_

Clovis stood in front of the camera and was ready to appear on live conference. Diethard Reid and his team had prepared everything the prince needed for his sudden announcement. Kewell/Rolo stood by the side of Clovis as the cameras started rolling.

"In 3,2,1 start!" Diethard said. Clovis nodded and began his dramatic annoucement.

"To all people of Area 11" Clovis paused. He frowned his forehead and made a solemn expression.

"I am deeply angry over a matter that some Eleven terrorist had stole a military weapon and were planing to release the weapon to public. The army and police who are chasing down the culprits believe that these terrorist are from Shinjuku Ghetto and are preparing to unleash the weapon, which is poison gas to the neighbouring Britannia settlement and kill all of us. We have issued all those Britannians staying nearby the ghetto to leave their residents as soon as possible, fearing that the poison gas might spread." Clovis paused again and covered his face with his hands. He shed fake tears and pretended to be emotional.

"I just can't believe that the Elevens still wants to kill us. We have treated you kindly and yet why? Why are you people still planning to rebel against us? Can't you feel my heart in pain now? My trust to you have been betrayed and I feel painful, just like having my heart to be stab with a dagger!" He grabbed his chest, pretending to have a sword piercing through his heart. Bartley/Rolo felt like bursting into laughters as he watched Clovis acting dramatically.

"We fear that the terrorist might be hiding among the residents. We can't afford to lose any innocent lives! So, I have made a decision" he said with a serious face and tone. The camera stopped at Clovis's face and zoomed in.

"I, Prince Clovis la Britannia ordered that all residents of Shinjuku Ghetto...to be annihilated." Clovis finally announced. He didn't know that his decision was the benchmark of the beginning of a new rebellion.

~to be continued~

* * *

**Extra author's notes**

Not a very long chapter, though. But I am glad I managed to pull it up. Anyway, for those who are wondering why is Kallen seeing things with red, blue and white lights, the reason is she had Eagle's Vision. It's kinda long for me to explain here. Those who wanted to understand what Eagle's Vision really is, you can search it in Assassin's Creed wikia

If some readers might realised, I have changed my writing style a bit. And I had changed the time setting of the Shinjuku Massacre from afternoon to night time. I am aware that in the anime, it happened in the day. The chapter is entitled stolen because two things had been stolen here, Kallen's first kiss and the 'thing' which I think everyone knows what is it.

Anyway, kindly leave a review or pm me if there are any enquires about CG:AC. Thanks for reading.

Till next time,  
JuniorL.2910


End file.
